Arti dari Sosokmu
by December D
Summary: Ketika seseorang bertanya: "Apa arti seorang Park Jimin untukmu?" Kau akan jawab apa?/BTS Fict/semi-canon/OOC/non-pair/so cheesy/friendship with bxb hints detected/special projek for Jimin's birthday/
1. Prologue

Ketika seseorang bertanya:

 _Apa arti seorang Park Jimin untukmu?_

Kau akan jawab apa?

 **x**

 **x**

 **ARTI DARI SOSOKMU**

(BTS Fict, semi-canon, OOC, non-pair, cheesy, absurd, typos, etc)

(Proyek untuk hari ulang tahun Park Jimin, akan diupdate setiap tanggal 13 pada setiap bulan dari bulan Mei hingga Oktober, setiap bulan akan ada 1 chapter baru setiap tanggal 13. Saya tidak menjanjikan pair manapun, mungkin akan ada siratan perasaan suka, kagum, sayang, cinta atau apalah itu, namun jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Saya tidak bisa menjamin kepuasan apapun.)

 _Happy reading~_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah terdiam di kamar hotelnya, memandang pada langi malam melalui jendela kaca besar di hadapannya. Negara yang asing, bahasa yang asing, hiruk pikuk orang-orang asing hingga kerlip lampu yang bukan _Seoul_.

Sayapnya tumbuh besar, mengepak cepat membuat tubuhnya berada di ketinggian yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Jika ditanya apakah ia pernah bermimpi menjadi sosok seperti sekarang ini?

Maka jawabannya adalah: **_tidak_**.

Ia tidak berani walau hanya sekedar bermimpi bahwa ia akan ada pada posisi seperti sekarang ini. Meski ia percaya serarus persen pada kemampuan Yoongi membuat melodi, atau Namjoon dengan guratan lirik-liriknya, tarian Hoseok, suara indah milik Jungkook dan Seokjin, juga pada Taehyung dan segala bakat yang dimilikinya, nyatanya ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan seperti ini.

Usianya sekarang 22. Bukan lagi remaja juga belum matang untuk di sebut dewasa.

Usianya sekarang 22. Ia tidak pernah merasa jika kehadirannya membawa suka cita untuk orang lain.

Usianya sekarang 22. Dan ia merasa bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa.

"Sebenarnya selama ini apa yang aku lakukan?"

Sebentar lagi usianya 23, ia masih tidak memiliki apa yang mereka sebut dengan kepercayaan diri.

Yang ia percayai hanya orangtuanya, adiknya, sahabatnya, agensinya, juga grupnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sebagian dari dirinya. Terasa sedekat denyut nadi namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa sejauh matahari.

Yang jelas apapun itu, itu bukanlah dirinya sendiri.

"Tanpa mereka, aku bisa apa?"

Pertanyaannya 'tak terjawab.

Hening.

Hanya bunyi _air conditioner_ di sudut ruangan yang mendengung lirih.

"Aku memang tidak berarti."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau _surprize_ yang biasa-biasa saja." Taehyung berujar _ngeyel_.

Taehyung yang meminta semua anggota selain Jimin untuk berkumpul di kamar Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Bukan tanpa alasan, selain karena ia ingin mendiskusikan _surprize party_ untuk ulang tahun Jimin juga karena Yoongi tipe orang yang tidak akan mau beranjak dari ranjangnya setelah perjalanan melelahkan mereka dan Taehyung tidak mau mendengar orang itu terus melayangkan protes karena diminta meninggalkan kasur yang sudah menjadi habitat hidupnya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi malas, semua orang mendadak berkumpul di kamarnya dan Hoseok kecuali Jimin tentu saja.

Nah 'kan benar, belum apa-apa nada bicaranya sudah semalas itu.

"Justru itu, _Hyung_. Aku tidak tahu," erangnya, " _Hyung_ pikir aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena aku tahu?"

"Cepatlah memutuskan, aku mau main _game_." Kali ini anggota termuda mereka yang mengajukan protes, kakinya bergerak-gerak tidak sabar.

" _Maknae_." Tegur Seokjin sebagai yang tertua.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan main _game_. Jadi apa ada yang punya saran?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Semuanya terdiam, terlihat sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Taehyung sudah menduganya, ia sendiri sudah nyaris botak memikirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan sandiwara? Kita akan membuatnya kesal seharian dan tengah malam," Hoseok menampilkan senyuman terbaiknya, "BOOM! Kita akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuknya, membuat dia menangis terharu ketika sadar kita tidak serius." Sambungnya penuh semangat.

"Kita sudah pernah melakukannya pada Jungkook." Kilah Namjoon. Sebagai _leader_ akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak kreatif sekali kau, _Hyung_ ," dengus Taehyung, "nanti jadi tidak berkesan lagi."

"Hei, hei, aku 'kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapatku." Balas Hoseok dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan _video_ ucapan selamat?" Usul Seokjin.

"Hobie _Hyung_ sudah mendapatkannya." Jawab Jungkook kalem.

Taehyung mengangkat dagunya pongah sebelum mengangguk-angguk bangga seperti Ayah yang melihat anaknya mendapat peringkat tertinggi di kelasnya.

"Kita akan mendekorasi kamarnya penuh dengan pernak-pernik pisang dan memberinya kado bertema pisang," Taehyung menjetikkan jarinya senang, "Jimin suka sekali pada pisang. Ah, aku memang jenius."

Namjoon memutar pandangan, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung, "Terdengar menggelikan, aku tidak setuju."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Yoongi mengangguk mengamini keempat rekannya yang lain.

"Aish," Taehyung mengacak rambut, "lalu apa? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu melamun, murung tidak jelas, memasang senyuman palsu, berhenti membuatku kesal dan itu membuatku khawatir."

Semua orang tahu, Jimin akhir-akhir ini terlihat berbeda. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran anak itu tetapi sepertinya ia sedang menanggung terlalu banyak beban.

" _Hyung_ benar," Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Taehyung, "dia terlihat seperti sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kita harus bertanya padanya, menyuruhnya cerita lalu selesai." Jawab Yoongi.

"Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dan dia akan tersenyum lalu menjawab," Namjoon menirukan mimik wajah Jimin sebelum mendesah lelah, " _tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung._ " Diakhiri dengan sebuah helaan napas berat dan senyum menyedihkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang." Balas Seokjin sedih.

"Biasanya ia akan menempel padaku seperti bayi menempel pada ibunya, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku melihatnya mulai berhenti menempel padaku. Itu membuatku kesal, _aish_." Decak Hoseok.

"Ia juga jarang memposting di _twitter_." Ujar Jungkook.

"Dia terlihat seperti pemuda tidak punya harapan hidup," Taehyung menundukkan wajahnya, "aku sedih melihatnya begitu."

"Yang penting dia tidak mengacaukan konser," balas Yoongi, semua orang menatapnya tidak setuju, "hei, aku juga peduli padanya. Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Yoongi mengelak cepat. Sungguh bukan maksudnya untuk terlihat tidak peduli, hanya saja selama Jimin masih tersenyum dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan dengan baik, kenapa orang-orang harus meributkan perubahan sifatnya? Toh anak itu sudah dewasa, wajar bukan kalau ia sudah tidak se _hyper_ dulu ketika mereka baru pertama kali _debut_?

"Kau tidak terlihat begitu." Rajuk Taehyung.

"Ayolah Tae, Yoongi 'kan memang begitu." Bujuk Seokjin.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tahu harus seperti apa mengungkapkannya agar ia mengerti bagaimana kekhawatiranku." Hoseok menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Seokjin.

" _Guys_ ," Namjoon membuka suara, "itulah yang akan kita lakukan."

"Apa?" Taehyung bangkit dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menulis sesuatu untuknya agar ia menjadi lebih baik, bukan dengan _video_ , tapi dengan surat tulisan tangan kita masing-masing. Itu akan jauh lebih berkesan untuknya daripada kado-kado mahal." Jawab Namjoon.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Seokjin.

"Jadi maksud _Hyung_ kadoku tahun lalu tidak ada artinya begitu?" Taehyung menyalak cepat.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Tae." Kilah Namjoon sembari merangkul bahu Taehyung.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa menulis hal semacam itu, aku tidak pandai menyemangati orang lain." Jungkook menggumam kecil.

"Kumpulan surat ucapan selamat ulang tahun begitu?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Semacam itulah, apapun yang ingin kalian tulis maka tulislah." Jawab Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak bisa." Erang Jungkook, lagi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa," Seokjin membuka mulutnya dan mendesis kecil, "aku tidak tahu akan menulis apa nantinya."

"Mudah saja," Yoongi yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bicara, "pikirkan ini," ia menatap semua temannya satu persatu, " _apa arti Jimin untukmu dan bagaimana jika ia pergi_?"

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kau tinggal menulis sembari memikirkan hal itu, kita ingin memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang rusak tepat ketika hari ulang tahunnya bukan? Maka tunjukkan bahwa kalian juga akan selalu ada untuknya dan buat ia mengerti bahwa ia penting, bahwa kita juga akan siap mendengar keluhannya. Anak itu selalu mendengarkan keluhan orang lain tapi tidak pernah mengeluh di hadapan kita, menyebalkan sekali." Ujarnya kemudian.

Tidak ada yang menimpali ucapan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku bisa menulis sesuatu." Jawab Jungkook pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu disusul _member_ lainnya.

"Ucapanmu benar, Hyung. Tumben tidak terdengar menyebalkan." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum menutup pintu kamar yang diakhiri dengan bunyi klik pelan sebagai tanda kunci otomatisnya telah bekerja.

"Memangnya selama ini ucapanku salah begitu?" Gerutu Yoongi.

Hoseok tertawa, "Tidak salah tapi benar-benar menyeramkan mendengarmu bicara, ucapanmu itu lho, _Hyung_."

Yoongi hanya membalas dengan decihan pelan. _Nah lihat, ia sedikit menyebalkan. Benar bukan?_

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Hoseok 'tak lama kemudian, "kapan kau akan menulis?"

Yoongi yang tengah merapikan selimutnya menoleh sejenak, "Nanti. Saat aku sedang sendiri."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Selamat malam, _Hyung_."

Lalu lampu kamar mereka dipadamkan.

 **x**

 **tbc**

 **x**

Hahaha, saya bikin fict baru lagi. Ini cuma selingan sih. Yang paling saya cinta di Bangtan itu Jimin soalnya makannya bikin fict ini buat ulang tahun dia Oktober mendatang. Ga kejauhan? Engga dong. Saya malah sengaja ngitungin bulannya biar pas 6 sampe ke Oktober, tadinya mau 7 biar setiap bulan 1 ch tapi setengah tahun lebih kayaknya kelamaan gitu. Jadi 6 aja, biar Oktobernya saya update 2 ch sekaligus sama ch penutupnya. Yeah, bagi yang membaca karya-karya saya pasti tahu kalau rata-rata tokoh utamanya si Chimchim (dan rata-rata dia dibikin menderita, ngenes sampe bejad juga) akun FFn saya emang isinya fict-fict sampah tentang dia huhuks TwT

Ff ini ga terlalu berfaedah, ga dibaca ga direview juga ga apa-apa. Tapi kalau ada yang baca sekaligus review, saya akan senang sekali XD

Ch depan berisi tentang Namjoon pada Jimin, ya. Urutannya jelas Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook. Biar mirip teriakannya ARMY XD

Sampai jumpa tanggal 13 Mei, eperibedeeeh~

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	2. Chapter 1: Kim Namjoon

**x**

 **CHAPTER 1: KIM NAMJOON**

 _(BTS Fict, semi-canon, OOC, so cheesy, non pair, BxB hints detected, special projek for Jimin's Birthday 13th October 2017)_

(Sepenuhnya mereka bukanlah milikku pribadi yang kupunya hanya cerita ini. Aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh adalah sebagai wujud kecintaanku pada mereka. Tidak bermaksud sok paling tahu kehidupan mereka pun dengan keseharian dan sifatnya.)

Don't like? Don't read!

 **x**

Park Jimin bagi Kim Namjoon.

Hm …

Namjoon pikir perkara menuliskan arti sosok Park Jimin baginya akan begitu mudah toh ia sendiri bisa menyebutkan bagaimana arti Jimin untuknya walau hanya di dalam hati. Hanya saja ketika jemarinya memegang pena dan kertas, ia kebingungan memilah kata. Walau biasanya ia begitu mudah menemukan perumpamaan, kalimat indah ataupun penyelarasan makna saat menulis lirik lagu, namun bakat menulisnya seperti hilang entah kemana.

Ia mengerang. Kesal bukan main.

Kini ia tengah terbaring di ranjang hotel tempat mereka menginap, baru saja menyelesaikan konser terakhir mereka di Malaysia. Tidak menyangka sambutan dunia pada mereka begitu besar sejak mereka menghadiri _Billboard_. Konser mereka yang seharusnya usai pada bulan Juni-Juli di Jepang pun akhirnya merambati Negara lain sekaligus menjalar ke bulan-bulan berikutnya.

Ia sendiri pun terkejut pada kenyataan mereka telah mengelilingi hampir separuh dunia, destinasi konser yang terus bertambah seiring kepopuleran mereka setahun belakangan ini. Namjoon bahagia, sungguh. Setelah sekian lama, mungkin inilah saatnya mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka tidaklah seburuk apa yang dikatakan _haters_ ketika mereka debut 4 tahun lalu, _ah benar sudah 4 tahun ternyata._

Keheningan di kamarnya bersama Jungkook tentulah disebabkan karena adik kecilnya itu tengah mengunjungi kamar Jimin dan Taehyung, seperti biasa. Kapan sih anak itu tidak bermain dengan kedua kakaknya itu?

Tok tok!

Namjoon bangkit. Yakin benar yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pasti bukan Jungkook, seingatnya Jungkook membawa _pass card_ nya tadi.

"Jimin?" Ucapnya melihat Jimin dengan piamanya masuk tanpa diminta.

"Ada apa?"

" _Maknae_ menggunakan kasurku, ia sudah tidur dan aku tidak mau tidur di sofa." Jawabnya sebelum melirik pada tumpukan kertas kusut berwarna ungu di dalam kotak tempat sampah, " _Hyung_ sedang apa?" Tanyanya sembari melirik kertas di atas nakas yang segera Namjoon remat sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam tempat sampah yang semakin penuh dengan kertas yang sama.

"Aku sedang menulis lagu," ia segera duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri.

Jimin mengangguk paham sebelum duduk di ranjang yang kosong dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti pahanya sendiri, "Jangan terlalu dipaksakan."

Namjoon berbohong mengenai menulis lagu sebenarnya. Karena kertas yang sedang dirematnya adalah kertas yang akan ia gunakan untuk menulis surat ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk Jimin. Ah, bukankah terlalu banci dengan menulis surat ucapan untuk teman pria yang bahkan tinggal bersama? Tetapi, toh Namjoon tidak keberatan bertindak mungkin seperti banci. Alih-alih banci, bukankah hal itu terdengar begitu tulus dan menggelitik? Ah, Namjoon jadi geli.

"Kau tahulah, setelah konser terakhir kita kali ini, yah kau tahulah."

" _Goodbye stage_?"

"Uh-hm."

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya di dekat bantal, " _Hyung_ jangan berpikir terlalu keras karena _Hyung_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kita pasti akan segera _comeback_."

Namjoon tersenyum. Tipikal Jimin sekali, mencoba menghibur walau ia sendiri sebenarnya berpikir sama kerasnya. Kalaupun boleh jujur sebenarnya Namjoon tidak berpikir terlalu keras. Ingat, ia hanya berbohong pada Jimin. Ia bukan orang seperti Jimin yang akan memikirkan banyak hal sepanjang hari lalu menyesali tindakannya di malam hari.

Tidak, Namjoon tidak seperti itu. Ia pikir selama ia masih mampu mengusahakan yang terbaik, ia akan melakukannya. Pun jika hasilnya tidak sebaik yang diharapkannya, ia tidak akan menyesalinya. Ia bukan Jimin sekali lagi.

"Harusnya kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada dirimu sendiri, Jimin- _ah_."

"Huh?" Jimin mengerjap lucu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

Jimin tertawa keras, "Maaf, _Hyung_. Bukan maksudku untuk tertawa _haha_ , hanya saja terdengar agak lucu."

Namjoon mengerucutkan bibir dan mendengus kesal, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, _Hyung_ tahulah," Jimin mengulum tawanya, "aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal semacam _'hei Park Jimin, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik.'_ Sambil melihat cermin dan melihat kecacatanku sendiri."

"Siapa bilang kau cacat?" Namjoon menyergah cepat.

"Aku."

Hening menyergap. Namjoon tidak suka Jimin yang seperti ini. Jimin bukanlah orang yang senang membagi ceritanya pada orang lain tetapi super siap mendengar semua cerita dan keluhan orang lain padanya. Membuat Namjoon 'tak enak hati saja.

"Sebutkan cacatmu di sebelah mana." Ucap Namjoon dingin.

Sesungguhnya Jimin menyadari perubahan nada bicara Namjoon padanya. Kenapa Namjoon terdengar kesal? Ah, namun di matanya ada gradasi khawatir, tidak suka, takut dan sayang yang membaur.

"Visualku, aku juga tidak pandai membuat melodi, lirik yang kusumbangkan bahkan selalu dikritik Yoongi _Hyung_ habis-habisan," Jimin menarik kakinya untuk duduk bersila, "aku juga tidak bisa ber _acting_ seperti Taehyung. Ekspresiku sangat buruk di kamera, apalagi jika aku sudah mulai bicara, hancur sudah _acting_ ku."

Namjoon menghela napas berat. Tipikal Jimin sekali bukan merendah seperti itu?

"Kau tahu tidak?" Namjoon meraih kertas ungu lainnya, melipatnya sambil berceloteh, "Aku pun berpikir sama sepertimu terkadang. Walau tidak sesering kau memikirkan hal seperti itu, namun kadang aku pun mengkhawatirkan banyak hal," jemarinya sibuk melipat, "namun setelah kupikir lagi, untuk apa aku menyesali kekuranganku sendiri?"

Namjoon tertawa keras ketika jemarinya malah merobek kertas yang sedang coba ia buat menjadi salah satu bentuk _origami_. Sial, dia memang _Rajanya menghancurkan barang_.

Jimin mengamati dalam diam sembari menahan keinginan jemarinya sendiri untuk menarik kertas di tangan Namjoon yang sudah kusut nyaris 'tak berbentuk. Separuh heran melihatnya, sebenarnya Namjoon sedang mencoba membuat apa?

"Toh aku keren." Aku Namjoon keras-keras.

Tanpa sadar membuat Jimin tertawa, Kim Namjoon dan rasa percaya dirinya yang berlebihan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak bisa tidak Jimin tertawai. Meski sebenarnya ia memang mudah tertawa, terkecuali jika suasana hatinya seburuk dermaga yang diterjang badai _la nina_. Hanya segelintir manusia yang bisa menenangkannya.

" _Hyung_ memang keren."

"Sangat."

"Dan selalu seperti itu."

Lalu keduanya terbahak keras.

"Kau tahu Jimin- _ah_?" Namjoon menyodorkan kertas ungunya yang kusut, "Buatkan aku _origami_ burung."

Jimin menerimanya tanpa suara, mencoba memberikan Namjoon kesempatan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau itu sempurna."

Jemari Jimin membeku. Mendengar Namjoon yang mengungkapkan hal selugas itu membuat Jimin mau tidak mau berpikir seperti wanita yang sedang digoda kekasihnya, "Kau … apa?"

Namjoon tergelak, "Astaga. Jangan menatapku seperti itu dulu, aku masih menyukai belahan dada Beyonce daripada _abs_ mu yang diumbar kemana-mana."

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya _abs_ sekarang."

"Ya, perutmu buncit."

"Seperti babi."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Jimin selalu menyukai waktunya bicara berdua dengan Namjoon, saling melempar canda, menertawai kebodohan mereka sendiri hingga masalah yang sedang dihadapi. Meski terkadang ceroboh dan bicara cenderung blak-blakan sebenarnya Namjoon memiliki selera humor yang bagus dan pemikiran yang mendalam. Jika Taehyung adalah alien yang gemar bicara _ngawur_ , maka Namjoon seperti filsuf yang memaknai banyak hal.

Walau terkadang Jimin harus menahan tangannya sendiri untuk tidak membekap Namjoon yang sering mengatakan kata-kata atau istilah asing lainnya, sebenarnya.

"Kau sudah sempurna sebagaimana aku pun merasa sempurna sebagai diriku. Bukankah orang berkata bahwa semua orang memiliki kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing? Daripada kau menyesali banyak hal dan tidak merasa puas dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang, lebih baik kau menikmatinya. Kau ada untuk bahagia, bukan atas usaha orang lain membahagiakanmu, tapi pada usahamu membahagiakan dirimu sendiri."

Jimin mengerjap, jemarinya berhenti melipat. Antara takjub dengan kaget.

"Aku tidak pandai menari tapi aku bisa membuat lagu. Aku tidak tampan tapi aku tinggi. Aku tidak punya _abs_ seksi tapi lesung pipitku sudah cukup membuatku merasa aku pria dengan _visual_ luar biasa. Pun aku tidak pandai olahraga tapi kemampuan _acting_ ku bisa diandalkan," Namjoon tersenyum dan memainkan ujung bantal di atas pahanya, "aku berhenti memikirkan kekuranganku sendiri dan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya walau kekuranganku tetaplah menjadi kekuranganku dan 'tak begitu banyak hal berubah. Kau pun harus sama, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin mulai melipat kertas di tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Terkadang ia bingung, separuh tidak mengerti pada apa yang dikatakan Namjoon karena kata yang dipilihnya untuk mengutarakan maksud ucapannya bukanlah kata yang bisa ia pahami dalam sekali dengar. Terkadang setelah mendengar nasehat Namjoon pun ia akan meluangkan 1 atau 2 jam ketika dini hari untuk memaknai ucapannya.

"Katakanlah kau ini hebat. Kau menari lebih pandai dari yang lain meski kau tidak pandai membuat melodi, kau bisa menyanyi dengan baik menjangkau nada-nada tinggi meski kau tidak bisa menulis lirik, kau tidak tinggi namun auramu mengalahkan tinggi badanku, dan yang lainnya. Mulailah melihat kelebihan ke dalam dirimu dan sadarlah bahwa kau sudah sempurna hanya dengan seperti ini. Tidak perlu merasa kau cacat dan gagal."

"Kau banyak bicara, _Hyung_ ," Jimin mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri, "aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Diakhiri dengan tawa main-main.

Namjoon menggeram kecil, "Kau sama lambatnya seperti Taehyung."

"Tidak!" Jimin melayangkan protes cepat, "aku jelas lebih pintar dari Taehyung."

"Ya, ya, terserah apa katamu."

Jimin menyodorkan _origami_ nya, "Lihat, aku bahkan melipat lebih baik daripada yang lain."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bertanya.

"Aku pernah jadi juara melipat kertas ketika masih di Busan dulu." Kelakarnya.

Namjoon hanya tertawa kecil, nyaris terdengar seperti kekehan. Apapun, dia tidak peduli seperti apa terdengar suara tawanya baru saja.

"Kau harus belajar dari burung bangau."

"Hah?"

"Burung bangau tidak bisa bersuara, Jimin- _ah_."

"Lalu?"

Inilah yang Namjoon suka dari Jimin. Bagaimana mata sipit itu akan mengerjap penuh rasa ingin tahu ketika bicara dengannya. Padahal beberapa kali Namjoon hanya mempermainkannya, namun Jimin sama saja dengan Taehyung. Polos dan mudah dibodohi. Persis seperti Jimin usia 17 yang malu-malu menuangkan susu dari kulkas yang berada _dorm_ ke gelas susunya yang sudah tandas.

Ia adalah monster penggasak susu yang tidak akan merasa cukup dengan satu gelas susu di pagi hari.

"Ia berkomunikasi dengan menggesekkan paruhnya ke paruh bangau lain. Terlebih pada pasangannya."

Jimin mengamati Namjoon, seketika menebak apa yang akan Namjoon ungkapkan selanjutnya.

"Ia bukan burung bersuara merdu, bahkan ia tidak bisa bersuara sedikitpun. Juga bukan burung yang ditakuti, bukan pula burung yang kuat dan pandai bertarung, namun ia menjadi burung yang disimbolkan sebagai harapan." Namjoon mengangkat _origami_ burung bangau yang Jimin buat, "orang di Jepang sana percaya bahwa bangau adalah hewan suci yang bisa hidup seribu tahun. Dan jika kau melipat seribu bangau, satu keinginanmu akan terkabul. _It's so_ _cool, isn't it_?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Jimin merasa gatal untuk tidak bertanya, "Aku pernah dengar tentang mitos itu. Lalu apa yang harus kupelajari dari bangau?"

"Walau bangau tidak bersuara namun pernah tidak kau lihat ada bangau yang melamun seharian hanya karena ia tidak mampu bersuara? Atau kasus bangau bunuh diri? Itulah kenapa ia disimbolkan sebagai harapan."

" _Hyung_." Jimin memutar pandangan, ia pikir akan ada jawaban _brilliant_ dari Namjoon. Ternyata hanya pembandingan konyol, dalam hatinya menerka apa jangan-jangan virus otak korslet milik Taehyung menular pada Namjoon. _Hm, pantas Namjoon jadi tidak bisa menulis lirik._

"Burung saja yang hanya punya otak tapi tidak memiliki akal sehat tidak bodoh dengan merenung semalamam suntuk, masa kau yang manusia sehat, normal, kebetulan punya wajah seperti bayi _plus_ bonus memiliki _Hyung_ yang tampan-tampan melamun hanya karena tidak bisa memenuhi ekspektasi penggemarmu tentang membuat lagu?"

"Dari mana _Hyung_ tahu?" Tanya Jimin spontan.

Ah, jadi tebakan Namjoon benar? Padahal ia hanya menebak-nebak asal, "Apa yang tidak kuketahui dari anggota grupku sih?" Ujarnya bangga padahal dalam hatinya ia sendiri takjub pada ketepatannya menebak.

Jimin terdiam. Sesungguhnya yang ia pikirkan lebih banyak lagi. Apakah Namjoon juga mengetahuinya?

"Cepat kau tidur, besok pagi-pagi kita akan pulang." Titahnya pada Jimin.

Jimin ingin bertanya sejauh mana Namjoon tahu, namun melihat Namjoon sudah menguap lebar membuatnya urung. Dengan patuh ia terbaring kemudian menarik selimutnya hingga ke batas leher, memeluk _bolster_ dan bergerak mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum pada akhirnya memilih tidur telentang dengan kaki melilit _bolster_ seperti ular piton.

Tanpa Jimin duga Namjoon mendekat ke arahnya, merunduk hingga Jimin bisa melihat kulir leher Namjoon persis di hadapannya. Jimin nyaris saja berpikir Namjoon akan mencium keningnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan Mamanya jika Namjoon tidak segera menegakkan tubuhnya seperti sedia kala.

"Jangan letakkan ponsel dekat kepalamu." Ujarnya ringan sembari meletakkan ponsel Jimin di atas nakas.

Ah, itu rupanya. Jimin memang terbiasa menyimpan ponselnya di dekat bantalnya sendiri. Lalu kenapa ia sempat walau hanya sekejap, berpikir Namjoon akan mencium keningnya? Konyol sekali.

Jimin menguap, "Aku lelah."

"Ya, tidurlah."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Jimin yang tertidur. Di banyak kesempatan ia memang sering melihat Jimin tertidur. Hanya kali ini tidurnya terlihat lebih lelah dari biasanya. Mungkin karena konser mereka yang menggelegar atau bisa jadi karena pemikirannya yang terlampau keras memforsir tubuhnya.

Ketika dengkuran Jimin terdengar pelan, Namjoon mendekat dan mengusap kepalan Jimin beberapa kali. Membuat anak itu semakin mengusalkan tubuhnya ke arah Namjoon, merasa nyaman, "Nah anak kecil, dulu kau selalu bilang aku yang terbaik jika aku sedang merasa buruk. Bisakah sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama?" Namjoon mendengus kecil ketika melihat mulut Jimin yang terbuka. B _uruk sekali wajah anak itu kalau kelelahan_ , Pikirnya.

"Jimin, kau lah yang terbaik. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya grup kita jika tidak ada kau. Jadi, jangan pikirkan banyak hal dan jangan terus-terusan merasa rendah diri. Mengerti?" Dengan usil Namjoon menekan puncak kepala Jimin dua kali, membuatnya seperti mengangguk.

"Anak pintar." Katanya kemudian.

Ia kembali ke atas kasurnya. Meraih kertas berwarna ungu dan penanya. Mulai menulis sembari sesekali melirik Jimin sebelum terkikik melihat posisi tidurnya yang kini nyaris melingkar seperti kucing. Mengekerut kedinginan.

Mungkin orang lain tidak tahu bahwa Jimin-lah yang sering menjadi juru foto _Kim_ _Daily_. Jimin pula yang paling sering mengabadikan _moment_ kebersamaan mereka entah melalui foto ataupun video, _lebih dari yang lain_. Atau orang lain pun mungkin tidak tahu Jimin-lah yang paling sering mendengar keluhannya. Namun lebih dari itu, mungkin orang lain pun tidak tahu jika Jimin berarti banyak hal untuk Kim Namjoon.

Bukan hanya juru foto, tidak pula teman yang bisa diajak bicara, sosok musuh yang menyebalkan, saingan yang berusaha saling mengungguli, sahabat yang begitu mengerti, adik yang jahil atau saudara yang saling mengasihi. Ah, Jimin itu _semuanya_.

"Ini seperti puisi." Gumam Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melipat kertasnya dan menyelipkannya ke bagian tengah novel miliknya.

Kemudian nyaris meloncat, ia menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kasur dan mulai mendengkur.

Tentunya …

lebih keras dari Jimin.

 **x**

 **Kim Namjoon: End**

 **x**

Kisah Namjoon selesai begitu saja, jujur ini baru diketik hari ini terus nekad publish hari ini juga karena udah kepatok tanggal 13. Aku kesulitan ngetik FF canon, bawaannya jemari bergetar kalau mau ngetik, terus mendadak minim inspirasi, sampai plot yang udah disusun ancur di tengah jalan pas lagi ngetik terus mendadak cerita stuck, keilangan rasa Adinda ini huhu TwT Trauma ha ha

Jadi maaf kalau ga dapet feelnya. Aku aja yang ngetik ga ngerti ngetik apaan. Tapi ch depan kuusahakan untuk lebih baik dari ini.

Thanks to:

 _Rere.rest07_ , **bxjkv** , _Believe137_ , **ichikawa** **haru** , _PikaaChuu_ , **ge.zathur-lawliet** , _avis alfi_.

Kalian luaaar biasa, Guys. Padahal FF ini bakal tamat setengah tahun lagi, bahkan genrenya pun friendship, gaada lope-lopean tapi tetep dibacadireview. Hiks, aku bangga banget sama kalian :")

Bubye! Sampai ketemu di tanggal 13 Juni-nya Kim Seokjin

 _So much_ _Love,_

 _December D._


	3. Chapter 2: Kim Seokjin

**x**

 **x**

 **ARTI DARI SOSOKMU**

 **Chapter 2: Kim Seokjin**

(BTS fict, semi-canon, super cheesy, non-pair, friendship, OOC, typos, etc. Sebuah proyek individual yang didedikasikan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Jimin Oktober mendatang. You know that I love him so much.)

 _Don't like, don't read!_

 **x**

 **x**

Seokjin tengah sibuk dengan _snack_ nya ketika Jimin datang. Memasuki _van_ dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seokjin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng kecil.

"Ada yang menganganggumu?" Tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Astaga, tidak ada, _Hyung_ ," Jimin mengambil _earphone_ dari dalam tasnya, "masih mengantuk mungkin?"

Seokjin mengangguk. Anggota yang lain mulai memasuki _van_. Namjoon duduk di samping kemudi, di belakangnya ada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel mereka. Entah mengapa Jimin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Seokjin, mungkin karena enggan menganggu Taehyung dan Jungkook yang kini tengah mendiskusikan _game_ di ponsel mereka atau barangkali karena Jungkook yang sudah mengambil tempat favoritnya: _di sisi Taehyung._

Hoseok ada di bangku paling belakang bersama Yoongi juga _manager_ mereka.

"Mau?" Tawar Seokjin menyodorkan bungkusan _snack jelly_ kesukaannya.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, _Hyung_ , terima kasih."

Seokjin mengernyit bingung. Sejak kapan Jimin menolak makanan manis kesukaannya seperti ini? "Kau sedang diet?"

Jimin membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan mulai menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan telinga tersumpal _earphone_.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara, hendak kembali pulang ke Korea setelah menjalani konser terakhir mereka. Hari masih begitu pagi, bahkan matahari belum menyingsing dari ufuk timur.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Jimin- _ah_." Ucap Seokjin tiba-tiba sembari mengunyah _jelly_ rasa buahnya.

"Huh?" Jimin mengerjap bingung.

Seokjin menyodorkan satu _jelly_ berwarna merah, rasa stroberi: favoritnya.

"Makan."

"Aku sedang diet, _Hyung_."

"Satu buah _jelly_ tidak akan membuat tubuhmu bengkak dan angka timbanganmu naik sepuluh digit, Jimin- _ah_ ," Seokjin menyodorkan _jelly_ itu semakin dekat, "makan. Aku tahu kau sebenarnya mau."

Jimin terkekeh. Membuka mulutnya dan melahap _jelly_ itu cepat, "Jangan beri tahu _Manager Hyung_."

Seokjin membalas dengan anggukan. Senang karena adiknya tertawa meski wajahnya menyendu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Sedang banyak pikiran, ya?"

Jimin mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, "Tidak, _Hyung_."

Seokjin akhirnya memilih diam. Tidak berniat memaksa Jimin untuk bicara tentang hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, "Cerita padaku kalau kau mau, Jimin. Kau adikku, aku _Hyung_ mu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyulitkanmu."

Senyum Jimin tulus terukir, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Seokjin tiba-tiba mengangkat bahu, "Kecuali jika yang menyulitkanmu itu Min Yoongi." Akunya.

"Memang kenapa dengan Yoongi _Hyung_?"

"Mulutnya itu lho," Seokjin meminum minuman ion dalam kemasannya, "seperti kakek-kakek banyak hutang."

Jimin tertawa pelan. Entah karena ekspresi Seokjin atau karena gerutuannya.

"Omong-omong kalau Yoongi itu kakek-kakek, kau tahu siapa yang seperti _Ahjumma_ di antara kita?" Seokjin memainkan nada bicara di ujung kalimatnya.

Jimin mencubti dagu, mulai berpikir, "Um, entah. Mungkin Namjoon _Hyung_?"

"Kenapa dengan Namjoon?"

"Gerutuannya saat kesulitan menulis lirik lagu seperti _Ahjumma_ banyak hutang, mungkin?" Tebak Jimin asal.

Seokjin tertawa, "Astaga bukan."

"Lalu?"

" **Jeng Hoseok**." Seokjin berbisik pelan sebelum tawanya pecah.

Mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan hotel, Jimin masih tertawa, "Harusnya tadi aku jawab Hobie _Hyung_ saja."

Seokjin hanya tertawa. Refleks tangannya memukul lengan Jimin, "Biasanya kau paling pintar menebak."

Jimin meringis kecil dan mulai menjawab _jokes-jokes_ yang dilempar Seokjin hingga nyaris separuh perjalanan.

Kini Jimin hanya tersenyum menyaksikan Seokjin yang tengah memfoto wajahnya sendiri yang tengah sibuk dengan kunyahan _jelly_ hingga pipinya menggembung lucu.

Sebenarnya jarak dari hotel menuju bandara tidak begitu jauh, namun Jimin telah jatuh tertidur sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Seokjin menarik _earphone_ yang dipakai Jimin pelan-pelan, "Tidak baik mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_ terus menerus." Kemudian menarik kepala Jimin dan menyandarkannya di bahu lebar miliknya.

"Kau punya aku untuk bersandar, aku lebih tua darimu. Andalkan aku sesekali."

Tangan Seokjin mengeluarkan kertas berwarna pink pucat dari dalam tasnya. Mulai menulis setelah mencuri satu hirupan napas di atas poni Jimin yang beraroma buah kiwi.

 **x**

 **Kim Seokjin: End**

 **x**

Lanjut ch selanjutnya ya, aku up dua ch heheh


	4. Chapter 3: Min Yoongi

Sebelumnya, siapa tahu terlewat, aku upload 2 ch ya~

 **x**

 **x**

 **ARTI DARI SOSOKMU**

 **Chapter 3: Min Yoongi**

(BTS fict, semi-canon, super cheesy, non-pair, friendship, OOC, typos, etc. Sebuah proyek individual yang didedikasikan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Jimin Oktober mendatang. You know that I love him so much.)

 _Don't like, don't read!_

 **x**

 **x**

Cuaca Seoul mulai dingin hari ini. Dinginnya angin di pertengahan musim gugur mulai menggigit kulit dan belulang juga merontokkan dedaunan.

Jimin tengah sibuk menyesap cokelat panas di balkon _dorm_ mereka. Setibanya mereka di Seoul mereka tidak memiliki banyak jadwal. Mereka tengah sibuk mempersiapkan album baru. Bahkan Namjoon dan Yoongi menginap di studio mereka setibanya di Seoul. Hoseok dan Jungkook berangkat menuju studio mereka pagi-pagi sekali sementara Taehyung yang kini mulai tertarik membuat melodi mengekori kepergian keduanya.

Hanya Jimin dan Seokjin yang berdiam di _dorm_. Bukan karena ia malas membuat melodi hanya saja mungkin ia hampir menyerah dengan kemampuannya yang hanya membuahkan kritik dan ejekan Taehyung tentang betapa buruknya melodi atau lirik yang coba ia sumbangkan. Mungkin otaknya akan berguna nanti di bagian pembuatan koreo.

Seokjin tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia mulai mengikuti perkembangan dunia hiburan setelah kemenangan mereka di _Billboard_ tempo lalu pun ia dan Jungkook juga Taehyung mulai tekun mempelajari bahasa inggris. Mengingat visualnya menjadi benih pertanyaan dunia.

Hoseok unggul di bahasa Jepang dan China sedangkan Yoongi tidak memerlukan banyak bahasa untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya. Orang-orang di dunia bukan sibuk menuntutnya bicara dengan bahasa internasional, mereka malah sibuk mencari arti dari lirik yang ditulis Yoongi dalam bahasa ibunya sendiri.

Hanya ia yang tidak banyak berubah. Hanya Jimin yang terus berjalan di tempat. Jimin merasa seperti anggota _Bangtan_ lain tengah berlari sementara ia hanya berjalan kaki dan terkadang merangkak.

"Hei."

Jimin tersentak. Mug di genggamannya nyaris jatuh. Ada Yoongi yang memandanganya datar.

"Jangan melamun." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin kemudian turut menyandarkan tubuhnya sendiri ke pagar balkon.

"Aku tidak melamun." Elak Jimin.

"Kau terkejut dan bahkan tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Kau bilang tidak melamun. Kau yakin?"

Jimin diam tidak menjawab. Matanya memandang langit kelabu musim gugur yang terlihat begitu lugu.

"Kau baru dua puluh satu tahun, Jim. Jangan melamun." Ucap Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "Sebentar lagi dua puluh dua."

"Kau semakin tua." Komentar Yoongi, "pria muda kalau terlalu banyak melamun cepat mati tahu tidak?"

Jimin merotasikan pandangan, " _Hyung. Jebal._ "

Yoongi mendengus melalui hidung, terdengar muak namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sehangat cokelat yang tengah Jimin genggam. Juga lebih manis dari sisa cokelat yang masih menempel di indra pengecapnya.

"Bertambah usia membuat pola pikir kita berubah ya, Jimin- _ah_?" Ujarnya kemudian.

Jimin mengiyakan sembari menyesap cokelat hangatnya sekali lagi. Di dalam hatinya ia tengah membandingkan tingkat kemanisan cokelat yang diminumnya dengan senyuman milik Yoongi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Ia tidak bisa menentukan. Pilihannya sulit. Keduanya sama manis.

"Dulu ketika aku masih seusiamu, aku juga memikirkan banyak hal. Merenungkan banyak hal-hal di tengah malam ketika seharusnya aku membuat melodi untuk _intro_ lagu baru kita." Yoongi berucap sembari mengurai genggaman jemari Jimin di daun telinga mugnya.

Tanpa kata Yoongi merebut mugnya menyesap cokelat itu, "Seperti apa aku bisa? Apa kita bisa? _Bangtan_ bisa? Apakah _Big Hit_ bisa?" Yoongi terkekeh sumbang, "namun semakin dewasa aku sadar bahwa yang seharusnya aku lakukan bukan bertanya pada hening malam atau juga kerlip bintang yang sayangnya tidak pernah aku lihat di langit Seoul."

Jimin diam mendengarkan. Separuh pikirannya justru tertuju pada setetes cairan cokelat gelap di sudut bibir Yoongi.

"Aku punya kau," Yoongi tiba-tiba berbalik, menatapnya tepat di kedua belah mata, "aku juga punya _Bangtan_. Untuk apa aku bertanya? Seharusnya yang kulakukan adalah percaya. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, _Hyung_. Kau benar." Jawab Jimin seiring angin yang menerbangkan anak rambut di pelipisnya.

Matanya memandang angkasa. Benarkah seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah percaya?

"Percayalah padaku." Yoongi menyerahkan mug itu, "pada _Bangtan_. Pada agensi. Pada _ARMY_. Pada semua orang yang mencintaimu di dunia ini."

Jimin mengangguk.

"Lihatlah bahwa dengan kepercayaan, kita semua kini _Bangtan_ terbang tinggi." Yoongi melarikan pandangannya ke angkasa.

Hening mendominasi. Yoongi tengah memperhatikan langit kelabu yang mendadak membuat imajinasinya menguar sementara Jimin tengah memperhatikan mugnya. Cokelat di dalamnya beriak pelan.

"Terbang terlalu tinggi kadang membuatku takut, _Hyung_."

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangan, melihat Jimin yang kini seperti tengah merenungi mugnya.

" _Waeyo?_ "

Jimin tersenyum kecut, "Pasti sakit kalau jatuh nanti."

Tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi justru terkekeh, "Kau terlalu khawatir."

"Aku bicara fakta, _Hyung_." Sergahnya.

Yoongi mengelus punggung tangan Jimin, pucuk jemarinya membuat gerakan mengikuti alur pembuluh darah di punggung tangan Jimin yang sedikit menonjol, "Kalau begitu jangan jatuh."

Jimin merasakan desiran darah di punggung tangannya yang mengikuti guratan jemari Yoongi, "Jangan naif, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menarik tangannya, nyaris membuat Jimin protes, "Kau yang naif, Jimin- _ah_."

"A-ah." Jimin kehilangan kata-kata.

Jimin bungkam. Namun terus memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Dalam senyap batinnya Jimin bertanya: _apakah cokelat itu masih menyisakan rasa di permukaan bibir tipis itu?_

"Percaya saja padaku." Ucapnya sembari membalik tubuhnya, bersiap berlalu, "jika terlalu sulit untukmu percaya padaku maka percayalah pada ARMY."

Lalu Yoongi pergi, meninggalkan Jimin yang kini tengah meringis sembari mencari letak matahari di atas sana.

"Sayapku bisa patah kapan saja, _Hyung_. Apa bisa aku mengandalkan sayapmu sementara aku pun tahu sayapmu tidak sekuat itu untuk terbang dengan tambahan beban milikku?" Desaunya.

Ia meminum cokelat hangat di mugnya dalam sekali tegukan besar. Menyisakan bubuk cokelat kental yang pahit sebagai dasar. Jemarinya yang bebas menyentuh punggung tangannya yang tadi diukir Yoongi. Apakah benar yang ia lakukan seharusnya adalah percaya?

Yang tidak Jimin ketahui adalah Yoongi masih menatapnya dibalik tirai putih tipis nyaris transparan. Jemari Yoongi yang pucat mengenggam kertas berwarna hijau muda yang terlipat rapi.

"Sebentar lagi, Jimin- _ah_."

 **x**

 **Min Yoongi: End**

 **x**

Eeh, kok yang bagian Jimin sama Yoongi jadi alay begitu? Terus bagiannya Seokjin kok unfaedah begitu? Well, maapin padahal kemarin aku bilang bakal berusaha buat bikin ch yang lebih baik daripada yang bagian Namjoon tapi yang ada malah lebih sampah TT

Ini sengaja up 2 chap biar nanti Oktober cuma punya hutang ch spesialnya aja. Soalnya bakal panjang kalau aku punya hutang bagian Jungkook ditambah ch spesialnya. Yah, kalau kalian baca semua Ffku, kalian tahulah seberapa gilanya aku sama JiKook haha

Many thanked to:

 **Viscarlett** , _07_ , **Jintsuhwan94** , _avis_ _alfi_ , **-lawliet** , _Monday Kid_ , **ichiirahma** , _YJSexolf_ , **alwendrf** , _calzea_ , dan **ditisaandiko**.

Makasih banyak udah mau ngikutin FF unfaedah ga berpair ini huhu TT love ya so much!

Sampai jumpa tanggal 13 Juli nanti, di chapter bagian Jung Hoseok~

 _With Love,_

 _December D._


	5. Chapter 4: Jung Hoseok

**x**

 **x**

 **ARTI DARI SOSOKMU**

 **Chapter 4: Jung Hoseok**

(BTS fict, semi-canon, super cheesy, non-pair, friendship, OOC, typos, etc. Sebuah proyek individual yang didedikasikan sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Jimin Oktober mendatang. You know that I love him so much.)

 _Don't like, don't read!_

 **x**

 **x**

Sekarang nyaris pukul 1 dini hari, anggota yang lain sudah pulang ke _dorm_ sejak 2 jam yang lalu sementara Jimin masih berada di ruang latihan bersama Hoseok.

Sesungguhnya kalau saja Hoseok boleh jujur, ia lelah sekali dan ingin rasanya segera mandi lalu minum segelas susu cokelat hangat dan pergi tidur. Namun saat Jimin berkata ia ingin tinggal sebentar dan melatih beberapa _koreo_ , ia menjadi tidak tega meninggalkan Jimin sendiri karena Jungkook dan Taehyung―yang biasanya gemar berlama-lama di tempat latihan pun memilih pulang.

Mereka baru saja menjalani latihan _koreo_ nyaris selama 5 jam semenjak sore tadi dan sekarang Jimin meminta untuk tinggal, berlatih koreo yang tadi dipelajarinya yang sesungguhnya Hoseok yakin ia sudah hafal benar.

" _Hyung_ istirahatlah kalau lelah." Ucap Jimin sembari mendekati _speaker_ di sudut ruangan dan mulai mem _play_ lagu yang sama berulang-ulang.

Hoseok merasa mual sekaligus ingin muntah, ia sudah bosan sekali rasanya menarikan lagu yang sama. Bahkan ia merasa tubuhnya bisa bergerak spontan menarikan lagu itu hanya dari sebatas mendengar intronya.

"Aku mau pulang." Erang Hoseok sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, menatap pantulan bayangannya yang bermandikan peluh juga bayangan Jimin yang terlihat sama hal dengannya. _Mungkin bonus wajah yang pucat dan bibir yang bergetar tipis._

"Kau oke?" Teriak Hoseok mencoba menyamai suara musik yang menghentak keras.

Jimin masih menari, Hoseok dapat melihat Jimin yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil, "Ya."

Hoseok memilih bungkam, ia tahu benar Jimin melewatkan sarapan juga makan malam. Dan entah menu makan siang apa yang dimakannya meski sebenarnya Hoseok bisa menebak. Mungkin telur rebus dengan tumisan brokoli dan wortel tanpa garam dan minyak berlebih, atau lada, ataupun penyedap lainnya. Mungkin juga sekerat ikan tuna jika _manager_ mereka sedang berbaik hati. Atau bisa jadi pula ia melewatkan makan siang.

Jimin dan diet sialan yang tengah dijalaninya sungguh membuat Hoseok muak.

Terkadang ia merasa pihak agensi begitu tidak adil pada Jimin, mengapa semenjak dulu hanya ia yang diminta melakukan hal-hal gila 'tak menyenangkan? Saat mereka akan _debut_ , ia lah yang diminta untuk membentuk _abs_ dan menghabiskan banyak waktu di _gym_ hingga otot-ototnya menggembung, berlekuk indah. Hanya _Bangtan-_ lah yang tahu malam harinya Jimin akan menangis sembari menempelkan koyo hangat di kakinya yang terlalu banyak berlari di _treadmill_ atau juga di lengannya yang terlalu banyak mengangkat beban dari sebuah _barbell_ atau menarik _cable_.

Atau bonus serangkaian _bench press_ dan _crunch_ yang membuat tubuhnya ngilu luar biasa. _Push up_ dan _sit up_ yang menjadi makanan sehari-harinya menggantikan legitnya cokelat dan gurihnya _bulgogi_.

Hanya mereka― _Bangtan_ yang melihat Jimin akan terbangun dengan wajah lelah. Berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi dan mandi dengan air dingin yang membuat otot-ototnya bagai tersengat.

Meski Jimin diam, mereka pun tahu Jimin tengah kesakitan. Siapa yang tidak kesakitan ketika tubuh mereka dipaksa berolahraga segila itu?

Jimin yang paling gemuk justru dibuat agar menjadi yang paling berotot. Hoseok pikir, _itu penyiksaan._

Ketika lagu berakhir dan tubuh Jimin merosot ke lantai, pekikan Hoseok terdengar nyaring.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin merasa kepalanya dipijat ringan dan kepalanya rebah di sesuatu yang empuk dan beraroma selayaknya kayu manis. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Hoseok tengah menatapnya dengan kedua tangan memijat kepala dan bahunya.

" _Hyung_?"

Jimin nyaris tidak mengenali suaranya yang serak dan jauh.

"Kau pingsan."

Hanya satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok, namun mampu membungkam serangkaian pertanyaan Jimin.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Hoseok melirik ponselnya yang berada di sisi kanan tubuhnya, "Mungkin dua puluh menit yang lalu," rahang Hoseok mengetat samar, "kupikir kau mati."

Jimin mendengarnya. Suara Hoseok sarat akan kekecewaan, ia tidak tahu mengapa namun akhirnya ia mengucapkan satu kata maaf. Entahlah, Jimin pikir Hoseok pantas mendapatkan kata maaf darinya.

"Tadi siang apa yang kau makan?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Ikan tuna dan _salad_ , juga kentang rebus, _Hyung_." Jawab Jimin sembari memejamkan mata. Kepalanya pening luar biasa sementara perutnya meraung perih.

"Kau bisa kena _maag_ , Jimin." Balas Hoseok.

Jimin sendiri berpikir hal yang sama. Porsi makan yang dikurangi diiringi porsi latihan menjelang _comeback_ yang melelahkan, ia merasa mungkin ia akan mati setelah _comeback_ mereka nanti. Karena sungguh ia tersiksa dengan diet ketat kali ini, meski ia tidak diminta membentuk otot seperti ketika _debut_ mereka dulu, namun hal itu justru membuat makanan yang masuk ke perutnya berkurang banyak dan Jimin merasa selayaknya korban peperangan yang tengah kelaparan.

Namun ketika teringat pada _fans_ nya atau pada orang-orang yang masih mengejeknya gemuk dan masih beranggapan ia tidak layak menjadi _idol_ , Jimin pikir _ia mampu bertahan._

"Tidak, _Hyung_. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jimin sembari berniat bangkit yang langsung dibantu Hoseok, tubuhnya disangga dan Jimin merasa seperti tengah dijaga oleh seorang kakak meski sebenarnya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu karena ia adalah anak pertama.

Namun mengenal Hoseok dan segala kesensitifannya membuat Jimin merasakan seperti ia memiliki kakak yang mengerti dirinya hingga ke dasar hatinya.

Pada dasarnya Hoseok merupakan orang yang betitu perhatian pada adik juga kakak-kakaknya di _Bangtan_ dan Jimin merasa ialah yang paling beruntung karena mendapat Hoseok sebagai _roomate_. Hal itu membuat ia mendapat ekstra perhatian lebih daripada yang lain.

"Ayo makan, kau sudah pingsan. Berhenti memaksakan diri."

"Aku bisa, _Hyung_."

Hoseok ingin sekali memukul rahang Jimin dan meneriakkan bahwa _Jimin tidak perlu melakukan hal itu._ Ia lebih suka Jimin yang protes atau mencuri makan diam-diam alih-alih menuruti semua yang dikatakan agensi.

Dan Hoseok tersadar: mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Jimin diminta melakukan hal-hal gila. _Karena Jimin tidak melawan, karena Jimin terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang―apa mau orang lain._

"Kau tidak bisa memenuhi harapan semua orang, Jimin- _ah_." Ucapnya.

Jimin mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya disandarkan pada bahu Hoseok yang kurus dan merasakan pinggangnya dipeluk ringan, "Aku tahu."

"Jadi makanlah sekarang." Bisik Hoseok sembari mengelus perut Jimin yang rata, _terlampau cekung malah._ Hoseok ngeri membayangkan rasa perih seperti apa yang harus Jimin tanggung.

"Aku sedang diet, _Hyung_."

"Persetan." Desis Hoseok cepat.

Harus Jimin akui ia sedikit terkejut mendengar nada bicara Hoseok yang lain dari Hoseok yang biasanya, tidak ada kalimat penuh nada bahagia atau canda yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ada hanya kesal, muak, khawatir, dan juga rasa sayang di ujung desisannya yang membuat Jimin segan.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan spesial untukmu, kau harus makan sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku tidak menerima bantahan." Ucap Hoseok cepat melihat Jimin hendak membuka mulutnya, "Kau tidak perlu diet seketat itu, Jimin- _ah_."

Jimin ingin protes lagi namun urung mendengar _Hyung_ nya yang seperti siap menerkamnya kapan saja jika ia berani melayangkan protes. Sebagai gantinya ia membisik kecil, "Tapi aku tidak bisa makan _fastfood_."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu. Kubilang ini makanan spesial untukmu."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin merasa Hoseok masih mengusapi perutnya sementara ia memejamkan mata. Menahan pusing sekaligus pedih di perutnya.

"Chim?"

Jimin menjawab dengan gumaman.

Hoseok membalik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Jimin membiarkan hidungnya terbenam di ceruk leher Hoseok, menghirup aroma alami _Hyung_ nya yang tercampur aroma keringat. Ia tidak keberatan menghirup aromanya toh ia terbiasa mencium aroma keringat tujuh pria yang menguap di dalam ruangan latihan mereka yang dulunya pengap tanpa _air conditioner_ dan hanya mengandalkan kipas angin tua yang berputar lambat dan berdeguk.

"Kau sudah sempurna, Jimin. Sudah cukup, berhenti dengan diet ketatmu. Kau sudah kehilangan banyak digit timbanganmu," Hoseok mengurut punggungnya ringan, "jangan membuatku khawatir."

Jimin terkekeh, "Sedih tidak _Hyung_?" Godanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini bayiku apa kau lupa? Jadilah Jiminieku yang dulu, yang suka memelukku tanpa alasan. Jika terlalu banyak beban yang harus kau tanggung, ayo tanggung bersama denganku."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Ya. _Hyung_ bilang aku ini seperti bayi, bayi koala."

"Dan berhenti latihan _dance_ untuk hari ini, gerakanmu sudah sempurna. Kau sudah menghapalnya bahkan aku bertaruh kau bisa menarikannya dalam tempo yang pas dengan mata dan telinga yang ditutup." Hoseok menggerakkan telapak tangannya meraba tulang belakang Jimin yang menonjol, matanya meredup dalam duka.

Jimin membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dan Hoseok menangkup pipinya, "Kemanakan bulatan _mochi_ kesukaanku? _Ya_ _Tuhan_ , kau benar-benar kerempeng, Jimin- _ah_."

Dan Jimin tersenyum mendapati suara Hoseok yang secerah matahari kini terdengar bergemuruh bagaikan badai di bibir pantai, "Aku sudah besar, _Hyung_. Wajar kalau aku ingin terlihat keren."

Hoseok mendengus melalui hidung, "Diet terus sana. Kau pikir keren apa badan kurus kerempeng begitu?"

Jimin hendak membalas namun suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat Jimin dan Hoseok terlonjak.

Seokjin masuk bersama dengan Taehyung.

"Jimin- _ah_?" Seokjin dengan panik menangkup pipi Jimin, "Kau pingsan? Apa kau melewatkan makan siang hari ini?"

Jimin meringis kecil dan menggumam samar, "Maaf."

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jimin yang setengah basah―oleh keringat, "Kau membuatku dan Seokjin _Hyung_ khawatir. Aku sampai rela membantunya memasak di dapur tahu tidak?"

Jimin mengulum senyum, "Kau tidak bisa memasak, Tae."

"Tapi dia memang membantuku memotong sayuran." Balas Seokjin sembari membuka kotak bekal berbahan plastik yang dibawanya, "aku panik sekali waktu Hobie bilang kau pingsan."

Ada nasi merah―Seokjin tahu Jimin sedang diet sehingga ia memasukkan beras merah di dalam daftar belanjanya, juga tumisan brokoli, wortel dan jagung muda dengan daging ayam yang masih mengepul. Di kotak lain terdapat potongan buah naga merah.

Jimin berbalik dan mengucap terima kasih pelan pada Hoseok yang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan ringan. Dalam hati Jimin merasa tidak enak karena membuat orang-orang mengkhawatirkannya di saat mereka seharusnya tengah beristirahat setelah latihan _dance_ yang berat.

"Makan." Ucap Taehyung sembari merangkul tubuh Jimin dan menyangga beban tubuhnya di bahu kirinya sementara Seokjin menyodorkan nasi yang terjepit di antara kedua belah sumpit.

"Kalau kau bilang tidak mau makan karena sedang diet, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu pingsan sekali lagi dengan tinjuan Mario Bross-ku." Seokjin mengancam ketika ujung sumpitnya berada di ujung bibir Jimin, membuat Jimin membuka mulut bercampur senyum. Meski begitu, di dalam hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena mungkin saja berat badannya akan naik beberapa digit angka di belakang koma.

Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya, "Aku sempat mampir membeli beberapa vitamin di apotek tadi, kau harus meminumnya. Diet tidak berarti kau harus kelaparan, Jiminie."

Jimin mengangguk dan menerima suapan lainnya dari Seokjin, "Aku bisa dibunuh _manager hyung_ kalau ketahuan makan malam-malam."

Di ujung ruangan Hoseok yang tengah membenahi _speaker_ dan kabel-kabel berseru, "Kami tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membunuhmu."

Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jam menunjukkan nyaris pukul empat pagi ketika Hoseok masih terjaga, di samping ranjangnya ada ranjang Jimin. Jimin sendiri sudah tertidur sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya digulung selimut dengan dengkur yang terdengar halus, Hoseok mampu membayangkan seletih apa tubuhnya yang kekurangan makan itu.

Dengan perlahan Hoseok bangkit dan menuju ranjang Jimin, duduk di sampingnya sembari mengelusi puncak kepalanya. Membuat Jimin tanpa sadar semakin menggusakkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan Hoseok, _bahkan saat tertidurpun Jiminie tetap manja padaku,_ batin Hoseok.

Hoseok selalu merasa Jimin menanggung banyak beban yang tidak seharusnya ditanggung oleh anak seumurannya. Selalu seperti itu, _bahkan sebelum_ _Bangtan_ _debut dulu._ Sebelum mereka punya banyak penggemar. Semenjak Jimin masih Park Jimin asal Busan yang mencoba peruntungan di agensi kecil di Seoul dulu.

Hoseok tahu Jimin berusaha dengan keras.

Mereka sama-sama suka menari. Hoseok sudah melihat Jimin dengan semua malam-malam yang ia habiskan dengan berlatih sampai pagi atau bernyanyi hingga tenggorokannya sakit dan suaranya serak. Semenjak dulu, Jimin sudah berusaha dengan begitu keras.

 _Jimin sudah seperti adik,_ Hoseok pikir. Bukan hanya karena memang ia tidak punya adik sehingga menganggap Jimin begitu namun semenjak dulu, mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama-sama dan ia melihat bagaimana tumbuh-kembang Jimin. Bakatnya yang semakin terasah dan perubahan dirinya yang luar biasa dibandingkan anggota yang lain. Ia merasa, _seperti menjadi kakak yang melihat adiknya tumbuh dewasa._

 _Ada rasa bangga, rasa haru, secuil rasa kesal, lebih banyak gemas―sisanya sayang._ Sialnya, _sisa rasa_ _itu_ justru hampir **seutuhnya**.

Jimin yang selalu bersamanya, menganggumi tariannya dan memujinya seperti adik yang memuji kehebatan kakaknya, Jimin yang senang bersikap manja atau memeluknya, Jimin yang ada di sisinya ketika ia menangis, Jimin yang membantu memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang rusak karena latihan keras yang menyulut emosi atau yang bertahan bersamanya di tengah berbagai cercaan yang diterima _band_ nya―terlebih cercaan yang ditujukan padanya.

Banyak orang berkata ia memiliki kemampuan menyanyi pas-pasan, beruntung masuk _Bangtan_ karena kehebatannya menari.

Tetapi ada Jimin dengan mata berbinar ketika mendengar suaranya di _reffrain_ _Blood, Sweat, and Tears_ seperti binar matanya dahulu sebelum mreka _debut_ , saat mendengar suaranya _rapp_ di lagu _Graduation Song_ yang menurut Jimin sangat _iconic_ -luar biasa dan membuat Hoseok menerima banyak sekali pujian dari mulut berbibir tebal itu selama proses perekaman lagu itu dahulu.

Hoseok tahu anggapan orang-orang di luar sana salah, ia bersama _Bangtan_ bukan karena beruntung tetapi karena mampu.

Karena Jimin pernah berkata pada suatu malam ketika salju turun pertama kali di tahun itu, _"Tidak ada kesuksesan yang didapat dari keajaiban atau keberuntungan. Selalu ada usaha, kerja keras, harapan dan beberapa kegagalan di balik kesuksesan seseorang. Hyung ada di sini, sukses bersama Bangtan bukan hanya karena beruntung, tapi karena semua kerja keras itu. Biar mereka bicara semaunya karena mereka tidak tahu, di sini aku―kita yang tahu sebanyak apa keringat, airmata bahkan darah yang kita keluarkan untuk ada di posisi ini, untuk menjadi Bangtan Sonyeondan."_

Maka Hoseok tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencuri kecupan di pucuk kepala Jimin―tentu merupakan bagian favoritnya semenjak dulu, "Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras, Bayi Koalaku. Aku sudah bangga padamu semenjak dulu seperti kau selalu bangga padaku. Bahkan meski kau bertubuh bulat sekalipun."

Dan Hoseok tersenyum melihat Jimin yang terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya, tidak terganggu dengan ucapan atau kecupannya. Ia merasa seperti sungguhan punya adik sekarang.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin- _ah_." Bisiknya.

"Mimpi indah, _Hyung_."

Gumaman Jimin membuat Hoseok malu karena tertangkap basah, "Hei, sejak kapan kau bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Sejak _Hyung_ terus mengusapi kepalaku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, kurasa."

Hoseok tahu Jimin sangat mudah dibangunkan, tetapi ia tidak menyangka Jimin akan terbangun karena ulahnya, "Maaf."

Jimin tertawa kecil, suaranya seperti degukkan samar, "Aku suka diperlakukan seperti itu, _Hyung_. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Dasar manja."

Jimin mengerjapkan mata dan menarik gulingnya ke bawah dagu lalu mengerucutkan bibir, " _Na kkung kkoto._ " Namun suaranya yang justru terdengar seram dan tidak selaras dengan mimik wajahnya membuat Hoseok bergidik.

"Hentikan! Kau tidak bisa _aegyo_." Hoseok menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan meloncat ke sisi ranjang Jimin yang tidak begitu lebar, "Aku mau tidur seharian dengan Jiminie."

Dan Jimin terkekeh ketika Hoseok membuka selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya, melempar guling ke lantai dan berbaring berdesakkan bersamanya.

 _Sepucuk surat dengan kertas berwarna oranye cerah terlipat rapi di dalam laci di sisi ranjang Hoseok._

 **x**

 **Jung Hoseok: end.**

 **x**

A/N: ( _warn_ : bahasa non-baku, curhat sana-sini)

 _Aloha_ teman-teman sebangsa dan setanah air, aku balik lagi bawa ch baru untuk ff ini yang aku tulis dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Aku lupa banget, gaada yang ngingetin tanggal. Lagi kerajingan games huhuks TT maafkan kalau tidak memuaskan. Tapi apa ya, aku selalu gemes sama JiHope, duo sunshine favku huks :")

Hm, mengenai ch kemarin, banyak yang galau gara-gara Yoongi ya? Maafkan daku, aku emang paling susah dapetin feel antara Jimin sama Yoongi makanya hasilnya begitu bukannya _brothership_ malah berasa kayak _shonen-ai_. Apa FF ini beneran cuma _brothership_ bukannya _romance_? Bagiku, iya. Mungkin akan ada bumbu-numbu _BxB_ mengingat aku ini fujoshi akut, tapi kupastikan tidak ada cinta di antara mereka *jiah

 _Semangat buat FF-FFnya?_ Siap 86, Komandan!

 _Lama ketemu FF ini lagi?_ Maafkan, tapi aku emang khususin FF ini buat update setiap tanggal 13. Kelamaan ya, hiks. Semoga aja readersnim ga lupa FF ini nyeritain apa, kalaupun lupa, ga masalah toh tiap ch ceritanya ga berkesinambungan XD

 _Sejak kapan aku punya selera humor receh?_ Sejak kenal sama Seokjin, mungkin? *dzig!*

 _Mau ada KookMin atau VMin?_ FF ini memang dibuat seperti itu, aku menekankan hubungan antar individu di Bangtan sama Jimin di setiap chapternya. Jadi bakal ada ch khusus mereka, tapi mungkin bukan yaoi. Maafkan :"(

 _Kepekaan bagus dalam merhatiin karakter Bangtan yang mereka tunjukkan di layar kaca?_ Kakak bisa aja *idungnya melar, bukan kepekaan sih kak, tapi imajinasi kelewat liar haha

 _Aku jadi sumber inspirasi buat ikut nulis juga?_ Kyaaa, aku seneng kalau bisa bikin kakak ikut nulis juga, padahal tulisanku ini banyak cacatnya dan gak sekeren tulisan author lain hiks. Kalau udah publish jangan lupa kabarin aku ya~

Many thanked to:

 **Re . rest07** , _ichiirahma_ , **Monday Kid** , _bxjkv_ , **audriepramesthi** , _YJSexolf_ , **ViScarlett** , _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_ , **kyungs12** , _calzea_ , **Namjun suaminya Haru** , _ge . zathur-_ _lawliet_ , dan **ichikawa haru.** (Hearteu)

Sampai jumpa tanggal 13 Agustus mendatang di chapter bagian Kim Taehyung. (Aku excited banget masa~)

 _Yours,_

 _December D._


	6. Chapter 5: Kim Taehyung

**x**

 **x**

 **Arti dari Sosokmu**

 **Chapter 5: Kim Taehyung**

 _(BTS Fict, semi canon but not really, OOC, super cheesy, non pair. A individual project for Jimin's birthday. You know that I love him so much)_

(Tokoh bukan milikku, aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena kekagumanku pada mereka.)

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin masih terjaga. Ia mendudukan dirinya di sofa sembari memejamkan mata, embusan napasnya teratur meski begitu sadarnya masih terjaga.

Jika saja Taehyung tidak mengenal Jimin dengan baik, jika saja mereka tidak tinggal bersama lebih dari satu atau dua tahun, jika saja ia dan Jimin tidak pernah mengucap janji untuk bersahabat sepanjang usia, mungkin saja Taehyung sudah mengira Jimin tertidur. Membangunkannya dan memintanya pindah ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hanya saja, _ini Taehyung_. Orang yang sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun bersama Jimin bahkan dengan bangga hati menyebut Jimin sebagai sahabatnya sehidup hingga matinya.

"Jangan terus berpikiran kau tidak cukup baik, Jimin- _ah_." Ucap Taehyung. Sebelum ia duduk di sisi Jimin dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket yang dibawanya.

Jimin membuka mata, ia tidak banyak bicara namun ia menatap Taehyung lekat-lekat, "Apa menurutmu aku sudah cukup baik?"

Taehyung mengangguk 'tak acuh, jemarinya sibuk menekan layar ponselnya yang menampakan _game_ _online_. Jimin sendiri akhirnya membiarkan Taehyung yang sibuk dengan ponselnya sebagaimana ia yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya.

"Memangnya kau merasa tidak cukup baik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu." Jawab Jimin. Diam-diam semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di balik jaket Taehyung yang beraroma parfum dan keringat yang bercampur jadi satu. Tidak apa, ia tidak peduli pada aromanya yang sedikit memabukkan. Jimin pikir, _ia hanya butuh kehangatan_. Malam ini dingin sekali meski pendingin ruangan di _dorm_ mereka tidak dinyalakan.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Taehyung masih sibuk menekan layar ponselnya, "dari komentar _haters_ mu?"

Jimin diam.

"Kau terlalu memikirkan apa kata orang lain, kau terlalu peduli pada anggapan orang lain." Taehyung mendesis.

Jimin lagi-lagi diam.

"Tidak berniat mengelak?"

Jimin akhirnya membuka mata, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Tae?"

"Cukup lihat aku," Taehyung menggeram kali ini, "lihat _Bangtan_. Lihat orang-orang yang peduli padamu dan sadarlah bahwa anggapan orang-orang di luar sana tidak lebih penting dari anggapan orang-orang yang sayang padamu."

Jimin tahu Taehyung jarang sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, Jimin selalu berpikir Taehyung tidak bisa serius karena yang dilakukannya selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang biasa orang lain lakukan. Ia terlalu unik dan abai pada istilah _menjaga image_.

Ketika suara riuh _game_ di ponsel Taehyung terhenti, keduanya terdiam dalam hening yang mencekik.

"Jim," Taehyung memanggil sekali lagi, "kau sudah cukup sempurna. Kau berarti bagi kami semua jadi berhentilah merasa dirimu rendah."

Jimin tertawa, "Aku memang rendah, Tae. Aku tidak seperti kalian semua. Aku memang tidak pantas ada di sini."

Jimin merasa Taehyung meninju sofa di sisi kepalanya keras-keras, "Katakan itu sekali lagi." Marahnya.

Jimin diam. Mengamati alis Taehyung yang menukik tajam dan napasnya yang memburu, seolah ia memang tengah menahan amarahnya mati-matian dan mengetahui Taehyung sampai marah seperti ini akibat dirinya membuat Jimin merasa semakin rendah. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk _Bangtan_ selain membuat mereka terlihat semakin rendah karena ada Park Jimin tergabung di dalamnya?

"Kau terlihat berantakan," nada bicara Taehyung melembut, menyadari pandangan Jimin yang kosong dan embusan napasnya yang terlampau tenang untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja melihat kemarahan sahabatnya, "butuh pelukan?"

Mata Jimin memandang kedua bola mata Taehyung, menemukan ketulusan di sana. Tanpa banyak kata melarikan kedua tangannya ke leher Taehyung, menguncinya tepat di tengkuk dan membenamkan hidungnya di bahu Taehyung yang beraroma _rumah_. Juga seperti campuran antara mimpi kanak-kanak dan kasih sayang keluarga.

Taehyung tanpa banyak berkata-kata mengusap bagian belakang kepala Jimin, membenamkan jemari di rambut Jimin yang terasa sedikit lengket, mungkin sisa _gel_ rambut yang belum ia keramasi.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Taehyung sibuk menenangkan tanpa ucapan dan Jimin sendiri sibuk mengurai pikirannya yang kusut dengan jemari bergetar menggapai kewarasan dengan tetap berpegangan pada Taehyung.

"Sudah, Jim. Cepat tidur," Taehyung berdeham kecil, menjernihkan suaranya yang tiba-tiba keruh, "kau lupa kemarin baru saja membuat heboh _Hyungdeul_ dan _Maknae_ karena sudah pingsan di tempat latihan?" Ia menyambung dengan halus. Seperti beberapa menit yang lalu ia tidak baru saja mengamuk pada sikap rendah diri Jimin yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan Jimin menceguk, lirih― _lirih_ sekali. Kalau saja _air conditioner_ mereka menyala, atau dini hari tidak sehening ini, mungkin ia 'tak mendengar suara Jimin yang setipis helaian rambut yang tumbuh di pipi, "Gendong tapi." Bisiknya.

Taehyung tertawa pelan, melarikan kedua tangannya ke pantat Jimin dan mengangkatnya dalam satu hentakan. Jimin begitu ringan, ringan sekali. Diet ketat yang dilakukannya sungguh mengganggu, "Kau seringan bulu ayam, Jim." Komentar Taehyung asal.

Jimin hanya diam, mengeratkan kedua tangannya melingkari leher Taehyung, kalau ia kelebihan tenaga sedikit saja, mungkin Taehyung bisa tercekik.

"Kau dengar aku?" Taehyung menggumam lagi, sebelah lengannya kesulitan menggapai kenop pintu kamar Jimin.

"Iya aku dengar." Jimin menjawab sembari menunduk dan membantu Taehyung membuka kenop pintu kamarnya.

"Kau harus makan yang benar, berhenti menyiksa tubuhmu dengan diet tidak jelas, kesehatan itu penting tahu tidak?" Omel Taehyung, ia menutup pintu dengan sebelah kaki.

Di depan sana, ranjang Jimin masih terlihat rapi. Di sisinya Hoseok tidur bergulung selimut tebal.

"Ini demi _comeback_ ," Jimin berkilah, "aw! Sakit, Tae!" Jimin memekik kecil, Taehyung membantingnya ke ranjang. Terlihat sebal bukan main, _ah Jimin jadi senang melihat Taehyung yang khawatir padanya seperti ini._

"Aku mau tidur." Taehyung merajuk kesal, tanpa diminta ia meloncat ke sisi Jimin, berjejal di kasur berukuran _single_. Sempit namun ia tidak protes lebih jauh.

"Sana tidur di kamarmu." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan nada berubah ketus, berniat menggoda.

Tanpa ia duga Taehyung membuka mata, "Kau mengusirku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu," Jimin melarikan sebelah lengannya ke bawah leher Taehyung, "arg sudahlah, ayo tidur." Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Taehyung yang tengah _moody_ dan mengorbankan lengannya untuk menjadi terasa kebas esok hari dengan dijadikan alas untuk kepala Taehyung yang rebah di lengan kurusnya.

Taehyung mengusakan kepalanya ke dagu Jimin, memeluknya ringan di pinggang sebelum mendesau, "Aku pernah dengar nasehat dari negeri seberang," Taehyung memejamkan mata, "apabila kau terlahir sebagai singa, janganlah hidup seperti kucing." Lanjut Taehyung sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hebat, Jimin. Kau sudah sempurna. Jangan jadi pria lembek yang mendengar semua cercaan orang-orang yang membencimu. Seharusnya kau sadar mereka mengatakan semua itu karena mereka benci padamu, iri padamu," Taehyung mendongkak, balas menatap Jimin, " **karena mereka ingin kau** **hancur**. Bukan karena kau sungguh _seperti_ _itu_."

Jimin terhenyak. Bungkam seribu bahasa. Hingga akhirnya Taehyung menundukkan kepala, dan berbisik, "Selamat malam, Park Jimin. Jagoannya _Bangtan_."

Mungkin kalau saja Jimin jeli, dan melihat ke arah jemari Taehyung yang kotor oleh tinta yang mengering, mungkin ia bisa tahu alasan Taehyung terjaga hingga sepagi ini.

 _Ada sepucuk kertas berwarna abu-abu terlipat di dalam amplop lucu bergambar monyet._

 _Sayangnya_ , Jimin terlalu terkejut. Terheran karena kalimat yang Taehyung lontarkan mampu mengikatnya dalam kebingungan juga haru yang menderu. Hingga ia abai pada noda-noda di jemari kurus sahabatnya.

 _Hingga ia abai pada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya._

 **x**

 **Kim Taehyung: End**

 **x**

Ah aku tidak _update_ tengah malam seperti biasanya, maafkan _update_ anku kali ini yang mungkin lagi-lagi mengecewakan.

Thanks to:

 **ViScarlett** , _YJSexolf_ , **Re. rest07** , _bxjkv_ , **ichikawa haru** , _audriepramesthi_ , **Monday** **Kid** , _Park RinHyun-Uchiha_ , **ditisaandiko** , _Guest_ (Love y'all)

Sampai jumpa di ch 6, di ch bagian Jeon Jungkook (aku tidak sabar aaa)

 _Yours,_

 _December D._

ps. Di sini ada yang join ke grup LINE VMin/MinV tidak? Kalau ada, tolong invite aku, pengen gabung. ID LINE-ku decemberd thanks~


	7. Chapter 6: Jeon Jungkook

**_x_**

 ** _x_**

 ** _Arti dari Sosokmu_**

 ** _Chapter 6: Jeon Jungkook_**

(BTS Fict, OOC, little bit canon but not really, friendship, super cheesy, non-pair, hinted BxB. An indiviual project for Jimin's birthday.)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tengah menonton televisi di kamarnya. Malam ini Hoseok tengah sibuk di studionya, maka ia berakhir dengan menonton televisi sendirian. Taehyung dan Jungkook mungkin saja terlalu sibuk bermain _game_ di kamar mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Seokjin pasti sudah tidur. Seokjin bukanlah orang yang senang terjaga hingga larut.

Sebenarnya jika Jimin sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang bagus, mungkin ia akan mengiyakan ajakan Jungkook berlatih _koreo_ hingga larut. Sayangnya ia terlalu lelah, _mood_ nya terjun bebas dan ia menggeleng sebelum pergi tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Taehyung yang dilewatinya begitu saja di pintu keluar _practice room_. Mungkin hal itu pula yang membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung urung menambah waktu latihan mereka. Melihat Jimin yang biasanya berlatih paling keras menjadi Jimin yang paling malas membuat mereka berpikir untuk pulang dan menemaninya. Mereka sadar, Jimin butuh teman.

Dengan malas Jimin membiarkan dirinya tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasur, dengan kaki berada di atas bantal sedangkan kepalanya menghadap posisi layar televisi dengan tidak menyenangkan. Benar, ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar menarik bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya atau selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang nyaris melingkar menahan dingin.

Jimin tidak mempunyai kebiasaan mengunci pintu dan biasanya anggota yang lain akan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dan Hoseok. _Kecuali dua orang_ , alien aneh dan _maknae_ tidak tahu aturan itu. Tentu saja.

"Jimine _Hyung_?"

Nah benar 'kan. Belum apa-apa, kepalanya sudah menyembul di pintu dengan mata bulat mengerjap lucu.

Jimin tidak menjawab namun tangannya membuat gestur melambai, menyuruh Jungkook untuk masuk.

Dan Jungkook tidak perlu disuruh untuk masuk sebenarnya, ia hanya berbasa-basi saja. Mengecek kalau-kalau _Hyung_ nya sudah tidur, "Aku bosan." Terangnya tanpa ditanya.

Jimin mengiyakan dalam hati, ia pun sama bosannya, "Memang tidak main _game_?" Namun justru pertanyaan semacam itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jungkook menggeleng, "Dan Tae _Hyung_ sudah tidur makanya aku ke sini. Bahkan ia tidur tanpa mematikan laptopnya."

Jimin diam. Tidak berniat membalas. Sudah biasa jika _maknae_ berperilaku seperti itu padanya. Memang kapan sih seorang Jeon Jungkook bersikap baik padanya? Atau menjadikannya pilihan pertama untuk ditemui kala bosan.

 _Tunggu, apa yang baru saja Jimin pikirkan?_

" _Hyung_ terlihat banyak pikiran." Ucap Jungkook, jemarinya meraih remote dan mulai mengganti saluran televisi.

Jimin diam lagi dan memejamkan mata. Ia sedang tidak ingin meladeni Jungkook dan ocehannya yang seringkali membuatnya sebal karena; _kapan sih Jungkook tidak membuat anggota yang lain sebal_ —ugh mungkin gemas dengan tingkah dan komentarnya. Dan kapan pula Jungkook tidak menggodanya, sayangnya saat ini Jimin sedang malas untuk menjadi bahan lelucon Jungkook.

" _Hyung_." Dan Jungkook tidak menyerah. Ia duduk di sisi kepala Jimin, mengamati wajah _Hyung_ nya yang terpejam dengan kening berkerut. Terlihat tidak ingin diganggu, tetapi bukan Jungkook namanya jika ia membiarkan hidup Jimin tenang tanpa gangguannya. Jangan salahkan dia, Jimin terlalu menyenangkan untuk diabaikan.

" _Hyungieee_."

Berhasil. Jimin membuka mata dan memicing ke arah Jungkook yang kini sedikit menunduk, mungkin wajahnya terlalu dekat, "Apa sih, Kook? Aku sedang tidak mau main."

Dan Jungkook yang biasanya akan mencecar Jimin dengan komentar aneh kini justru mengerutkan kening, _itu bukan_ _gayanya_ , " _Hyung_ marah padaku?"

Pada akhirnya membuat Jimin mendengus keras sembari merotasikan bola mata, Jungkook terlalu bodoh entah tidak mau mengerti dengan maksud omongannya sesungguhnya, "Tidak."

Hanya saja, _ini Jungkook_. Jeon Jungkook yang sedari remaja melihat tumbuh kembang _Hyung_ nya satu persatu dan ia jelas paham meski Jimin memang pemarah, Jimin bukan tipe orang yang bisa marah padanya. _Tidak pernah meski hanya satu kali._ Namun Jimin kali ini menjawabnya dengan ketus dan menolaknya dengan halus. Jungkook sangat tidak suka itu.

"Ya, _Hyung_ sedang marah." Putus Jungkook.

Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan suasana menjadi hening tanpa obrolan di antara mereka. Mungkin suara salah satu tayangan televisi dan dengung mesin pendingin udara turut andil menjadi latar suara untuk mereka.

"Jiminie _Hyung_ ," Jungkook memanggil, " _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan baik dan manis, _Hyung_ tahu aku tidak bisa membuat _Hyung_ merasa lebih baik atau bangkit dari rasa tidak percaya diri itu," Jungkook mengembuskan napas panjang, "aku juga tidak paham tindakan atau obrolanku yang mana yang bisa membuat _Hyung_ merasa kesal atau mungkin merasa seolah aku tidak peduli pada _Hyung_. Tapi ini aku, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tahu aku sama halnya memperlakukan _Hyung_ dengan _Hyungdeul_."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat telinga Jimin berkedut, "Yeah. Mungkin pengecualian untuk Taehyung, dia 'kan _Hyung_ favoritmu." Ujarnya sembari membuka sebelah matanya.

Jungkook tergelak setelahnya. Seolah tidak terganggu dengan nada bicara Jimin yang sedikit naik.

"Tae _Hyung_ memang menyenangkan, kita punya banyak hobi yang mirip," ucap Jungkook, "makanya menyenangkan sekali saat bersamanya. Tapi _Hyung_ juga menyenangkan. Makanya aku paling suka mengejek _Hyung_."

Jimin semakin tidak peduli. Sungguh, lebih baik Jungkook pergi dan berhenti mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang lain yang membuatnya kesal. Sudah cukup ia ditegur habis-habisan oleh pelatih _koreo_ nya karena berkali-kali lupa gerakan dan tidak fokus dengan latihan mereka siang tadi. _Comeback_ sudah di depan mata tetapi Jimin masih merasa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan _semakin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

" _Hyung_ sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Ujar Jungkook sembari tersenyum. Mengamati wajah Jimin yang sama kerasnya dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Sesungguhnya Jungkook tidak terbiasa dengan sentuhan, namun ia menarik kepala Jimin ke pangkuannya dan membiarkan telapak tangannya berada di sisi leher Jimin begitu saja. Membiarkan kulit punggung tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit leher Jimin yang halus dan hangat. Jungkook baru tahu ada orang yang memiliki leher selembut dan sehangat ini di dunia, rasanya seperti tengah membenamkan jemari di sela-sela rambut anjing peliharaannya di Busan sana.

" _Hyung_ yang terbaik." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Dan Jimin mendengus geli. Mana bisa ia mengabaikan Jungkook lama-lama, "Hentikan itu." Ucapnya diakhiri dengan tawa dan jemari menutupi mulut, gestur refleksnya saat ia tertawa menahan malu.

"Tapi _Hyung_ memang yang terbaik, _Hyung_ adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk mengisi anggota ketujuh _Bangtan_. Sudah begitu dan memang akan selalu seperti itu. Pokoknya bagiku, Jiminie _Hyung_ yang terbaik, tidak peduli apa kata orang di luar sana." Dan bukan Jungkook namanya jika tidak menggoda Jimin satu hari saja. Bukan Jungkook namanya jika tidak membuat Jimin tidak merasa gemas barang satu hari saja.

"Hentikan, Kook."

"Kita 'kan dua pria tampan kebanggaan Busan."

Ucapan Jungkook selanjutnya membuat Jimin tergelak. Benar, Jungkook tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja, "Aku lahir di Busan lebih dulu, Kook. Kalau saja kau lupa."

Jungkook membalas, " _Hyung_ ku lebih tua daripada _Hyung_."

"Terserah," Jimin mengulum tawa, "kalau kujawab lagi kau akan terus membandingkannya dengan seluruh keluarga Jeon."

"Itu _Hyung_ tahu," Jungkook membalas, menarik selimut di sisi betis Jimin dengan tangannya yang panjang, " _Hyung_ kalau lelah tidurlah. Biar aku yang matikan televisi nanti."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Namun ia membiarkan Jungkook menyelimutnya. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk meminta Jungkook menjadikan bantal sebagai alas kepalanya terbaring, tetapi entah mengapa membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jungkook terasa lebih nyaman dari bantal bulu angsanya. Maka ia mengabaikan pilihan yang tadi ia pertimbangkan. Mengembuskan napas pelan dan mencoba terlelap. Jungkook sedikit baik padanya malam ini, rasanya jadi seperti Adikmu telah menjadi dewasa dan memperlakukanmu seperti ialah Kakaknya.

Tidak apa, Jimin tidak pernah merasa terganggu dengan siapa yang berprilaku seperti kakak atau adik di antara mereka. Mungkin jika ia boleh jujur, ia sedikit terganggu dengan Jungkook yang seringkali meniru gayanya, atau mungkin ia yang meniru gaya Jungkook. _Entahlah_ , intinya ia lahir di Busan lebih dulu daripada Jungkook. Maka otomatis Jungkooklah yang menjadi peniru, _dalam anggapan sepihaknya tentu saja._

Sedangkan dalam hati Jungkook mempertimbangkan untuk menulis di kertas berwarna merah atau putih setelah Jimin tidur nantinya.

Lihat, sekarang bahkan ia sudah menguap berkali-kali dan mengusakkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke pangkuan Jungkook. Jungkook tertawa kecil, dengan jahil ia sengaja mengeraskan volume televisi dan membuat Jimin yang nyaris tertidur mengerutkan keningnya hingga banyak lipatan.

"Kecilkan volumenya, Kook. Aku mengantuk." Erang Jimin.

 _Ah, bagaimana bisa Jimin berpikiran Jungkook lebih memfavoritkan Taehyung jika kenyataannya setiap hari ia selalu merecoki Jimin seperti ini?_

 **x**

 **Jeon Jungkook: End**

 **x**

Besok 13 Oktober _chapter_ terakhir, aaaaa!

Senang ternyata _ff_ ini bisa berjalan sejauh ini. _Anyway_ maafkan _chapter_ Jungkook ini, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan JiKook tanpa embel-embel _romance_. Maka kubuat _ch_ ini singkat sekali dan minim adegan. Kalau diteruskan, bisa-bisa kubuat mereka pelukan terus _kissu_ di akhir _chapter_ , ho ho

 _Hug and kisses,_

 _December D._

ps. Happy birthday, Kim Namjoon. I love you.


	8. Chapter 7: Jimin's Birthday

**x**

 **x**

 **Arti dari Sosokmu**

 _Chapter 7: Jimin's Birthday_

(BTS Fict, little bit canon but not really, superb cheesy, absurd, non-pair. An individual project for Jimin's Birthday)

(Tokoh bukan milikku. Aku memakai mereka sebagai tokoh karena aku begitu mengagumi mereka. Setting cerita yang kuusung canon tetapi seluruh kejadian hanyalah fiksi belaka. Dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Jimin 13 Oktober ini)

 _Happy reading!_

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin sejujurnya begitu menyukai kejutan. Ia tidak mengumbar bual ketika bicara betapa ia menyukai kejutan. Maka ia pun menanti hari bersejarah di jajaran angka di kalender. Hari bersejarah untuknya—kelahirannya.

 _Dan ia mendapatkannya._

Malam ini ia tidak bisa memejamkan mata, ia sendiri pun menanti kejutan seperti apa yang akan dilakukan _Hyung-hyung_ nya dan juga _fans_ nya. Namun ia melihat Hoseok telah mendengkur di atas ranjangnya bahkan sebelum pukul 10 malam.

Setelah Hoseok tertidur, Jungkook masuk. Ia menguap lebar sekali. Tanpa perlu banyak tanya, Jimin tahu anggota termudanya itu datang untuk menginap di kamarnya dan Hoseok. _Bukan hal baru_ , Jungkook memang senang tidur di kamarnya. Beralasan bahwa kamar miliknya tidak nyaman karena ia sendirian, atau ranjangnya yang keras.

Dulu, Jimin pernah bertanya, _mengapa Jungkook tidak tidur di kamar Namjoon dan Taehyung atau barangkali Seokjin dan Yoongi._ Jungkook menjawab mudah sekali, _Namjoon mendengkur keras dan Yoongi tidak ramah diajak berbagi._ Begitu katanya.

Maka Jimin tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Toh ia pun tidak keberatan dan sepertinya Hoseok semakin senang karena mendapatkan teman lain untuk diganggu tidurnya.

" _Hyung_ belum tidur?" Tanya Jungkook setelah menutup pintu. Ia melangkah dengan jemari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Belum mengantuk." Jimin menjawab cepat, menggeser dirinya hingga semakin memepet tepian ranjang. Tentu menyiapkan tempat untuk Jungkook.

Tanpa kata Jungkook duduk di sisi Jimin, merebahkan tubuhnya dengan bunyi sepelan mungkin. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin menganggu tidur Hoseok. Punggung Jungkook menempel dengan sisi tubuh Jimin, ia melengkung dalam posisi tidak semenyenangkan yang terlihat.

"Kali ini kenapa?" Tanya Jimin. Sudah pasti ia mengharap sedikit mendapatkan _clue_ , kejutan seperti apa yang disiapkan anggota _band_ nya di ulang tahunnya kali ini.

"Kasurku dingin, lama tidak ditiduri." Jawab Jungkook sekenanya dan Jimin tidak mendapatkan _clue_ apapun dari ucapannya.

 _Apakah mereka lupa?_

Sepertinya tidak mungkin mengingat banyak sekali reklame ucapan selamat yang sudah dipasang _fans_ di sudut-sudut jalanan, atau _birthday project_ yang sudah disiapkan _fans_ jauh-jauh hari. Seharusnya tidak ada satupun yang lupa karena ini Jimin, _salah satu anggota mereka._

" _Hyung_ tidur sana."

Jimin tersadar dari lamunan mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia menyunggingkan senyum separuh ketika Jungkook berbalik, menghadapnya dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap menahan kuap.

"Kau yang mengantuk, Kook. Tidur sana." Ucap Jimin sembari menarik selimutnya yang ada di ujung ranjang. Menyelimuti Jungkook yang semakin terlihat mengantuk.

"Sebentar lagi kita _comeback_ tahu. _Hyung_ harus beristirahat dengan baik."

Jimin menangguk saja.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Rasanya seperti sedang mengiris bawang merah. Matanya pedih dan basah. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa.

Mungkin karena jam weker di atas nakasnya sudah menunjuk angka 4 dan 5. Sudah pukul 4 lewat 25 menit dan kejutan yang tadinya ia pikir telah anggotanya siapkan nyatanya nihil. Atau bisa jadi pula matanya basah dan pedih karena membaca begitu banyaknya ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari _fans_ yang terus di _posting_ di berbagai macam media sosial.

Jimin membacanya sembari mengulum senyum dengan mata yang basah.

Tetapi memang hingga saat ini, tidak ada satu anggota pun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Jimin sedikit tidak menyukai kenyataan itu.

Sekali lagi ia tersenyum. Banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang menyentuh. Kemudian ia melirik ke samping, Jungkook tertidur pulas sekali. Hoseok di seberang sana sama pulasnya.

"Kalian pasti lelah," bisik Jimin, jemarinya menyingkirkan poni Jungkook yang jatuh menutupi dahi, "sebentar kagi kita _comeback_. Wajar saja kalau kalian tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa."

Ia hanya berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang bergemuruh. Ada banyak emosi terbang di sana. Beberapa hanya melayang ringan sedangkan beberapa lainnya kuat mengamuk bagaikan badai, memporak-porandakan teguhnya hingga nyaris kehilangan bentuk.

Jimin memutuskan untuk tidur ketika jam wekernya menunjukkan angka 5 dan 12. Pukul 5 pagi tepat dan ia yakin tidak ada satupun kejutan untuknya. _Semua orang lelah, wajar saja._ Ia terus mengucapkan kalimat itu di dalam hati.

Berulang-ulang, bagaikan mantra.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tahu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan jika berhasil mengerjai orang yang sedang berulang tahun.

Barangkali itu yang dirasakan anggota _Bangtan_.

Jimin terbangun saat matahari nyaris mencapai puncak. Kamarnya masih sama. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada kotak kado yang memenuhi kamarnya seperti di drama-drama.

Tetapi Jimin melihatnya di sana.

Di atas nakasnya ada sebuah lampu tidur baru yang berbentuk pohon _maple_ mungil. Di dahan-dahan kecilnya tergantung beberapa amplop warna-warni.

Jimin yakin sekali ia tidak pernah membeli lampu tidur seperti itu.

Matanya berpendar ke sekeliling, mencoba mencari letak kamera tersembunyi atau barangkali mata-mata jahil yang tengah mengintipnya. Tetapi ia gagal menemukan lensa kamera yang mungkin tengah merekamnya ataupun mata-mata jahil yang mengintipnya sambil mengulum tawa. Ia tidak menemukan apapun yang terasa ganjil selain lampu tidur baru itu.

" _Hyung_?" Ia memanggil satu kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Hyung_?"

Masih nihil.

Sebenarnya Jimin sangat ingin pergi ke luar dan mencari keberadaan anggotanya yang lain, tetapi entah mengapa surat-surat itu terlihat begitu menarik untuk dibaca.

Jemarinya terlurur, melepas ikatan amplop di salah satu dahan. Ia membukanya dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelitik. Di dalamnya ia menemukan kertas berwarna abu-abu.

Air matanya menetes.

Satu demi satu.

Seiring semakin banyak amplop yang terbuka.

Air matanya jatuh deras nyaris membentuk telaga.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Sepertinya dia sedang menangis." Anggota tertua _Bangtan_ mengemukakan pemikirannya terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung yang tengah sibuk membantu Hoseok mengatur letak piring di meja makan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, "Biarkan saja, _Hyung_. Ini 'kan rencana kita."

Yoongi yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tangan terlipat menghela napas. Sejujurnya jika saja ia tidak malas berdebat, ia kurang menyetujui gagasan Taehyung ini. Apa-apan dengan berpura-pura lupa? Itu sudah biasa sekali. Bahkan semalam ia harus mati-matian menahan Seokjin untuk tidak meng _update_ sesuatu di _fancafe_ atau _twitter_.

"Dia belum selesai menangis juga memangnya?" Namjoon menyuarakan kegelisahannya, ekor matanya melirik panci yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis di atas kompor.

Mereka semua berinisiatif menyiapkan semua ini pagi hari, bahkan mengunci kamar Jimin dari luar untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu anak itu terbangun lebih cepat sebelum semuanya siap. Tetapi bahkan hingga matahari mencapai puncak, pintu kamar Jimin tidak memuntahkan sosok kecil itu. Namjoon hanya mendengar isakkan Jimin yang terlampau keras beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tunggulah." Akhirnya Yoongi bicara. Ia terlalu malas dan sejujurnya perutnya telah mengeluarkan bebunyian aneh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu sehingga ia tidak mau membuang tenanganya lebih jauh, ia bahkan hanya sempat memakan sepotong apel yang Taehyung sodorkan sembari menanak nasi tadi.

Taehyung memang tidak banyak membantu semasa mereka sibuk memasak, ia hanya bertugas untuk memotong apel dan menyuapkannya potongan apel-apel itu pada _Hyun_ gnya dan satu _Dongsaeng_ nya tentu saja. Meski diberi tugas semudah itupun nyatanya Taehyung sempat menghebohkan seisi dapur karena ia mengupas tangannya sendiri. _Taehyung memang musuh dapur._

Tiba-tiba kenop pintu kamar Jimin bergerak. Suara Jimin teredam tetapi masih bisa didengar, " _Hyung_ , buka pintunya!"

Jungkook nyaris meloncat kegirangan ketika ia mengangkat kue dengan potongan stroberi dan kiwi segar di atasnya. Ada 4 lilin kecil menancap di sana. Taehyung dan Jungkook berdebat kecil, keduanya ingin memegang kue itu. Tentu saja perdebatan itu dimenangkan Jungkook yang melayangkan tatapan bulat penuh harap pada _Hyung_ nya yang lain sehingga Taehyung terpaksa mengalah.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu sementara di dalam sana Jimin sudah mulai menendangi pintu kamarnya karena suaranya bukan lagi ketukan nyaring. Seokjin tertawa lebar sembari bersiap memutar anak kunci.

Tampilan mereka buruk seluruhnya. Tidak ada _stylist_ yang mendandani mereka, atau _MUA_ yang bersiap dengan berbagai macam _make up_ untuk membuat tampilan wajah mereka semakin menarik. Bahkan Namjoon hanya mengenakan kaus kutung dan celana selutut. Taehyung terlihat paling modis dengan piama tidurnya yang bergaris-garis, meski begitu matanya masih terasa lengket.

Mereka membuka pintu dan mendapati Jimin lebih buruk. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena tangis atau amarah. Matanya basah dan ingusnya mengintip lucu dari lubang hidung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jimin- _ah_!"

Teriakan kompak itu menjadi akhir dari lagu selamat ulang tahun yang dinyanyikan. Jimin meniup lilin sembari tersedu dan Seokjin dengan baik hati membiarkan kaus di bahunya di jadikan lap ingus Jimin. Membiarkan Jimin menangis nyaris meraung-raung di pelukannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Sedih ya tidak ada yang mengucapkan tadi malam?" Godanya sembari membimbing Jimin ke salah satu kursi.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berebut potongan buah di atas kue. Tangan jahil Hoseok terut serta sesekali.

"Kalian semua jahat." Jimin merajuk. Entah karena tahu bahwa _Hyung_ nya sengaja berpura-pura lupa atau bisa pula karena ia selesai membaca surat yang mereka gantungkan di lampu tidur yang Taehyung belikan untuk Jimin.

Mungkin terdengar menggelikan karena Taehyung masih saja membelikan Jimin kado. Tetapi mungkin begitulah caranya ia menunjukkan bahwa hari bersejarah Jimin juga penting untuknya. Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama. Ia sudah menyiapkan kado untuk Jimin yang ia simpan di laci kamarnya. Seokjin dan Yoongi berbaik hati dengan memasak seluruh masakan yang kini ada di meja makan. Namjoon yang membeli seluruh bahan makanan dan Hoseok yang membeli kue. Mereka tidak semanis yang terlihat di layar kaca, tetapi mungkin yang Jimin rasakan kini lebih dari sekedar manis.

Manis sekali hingga Jimin ingin menyobek momen-momen manis bersama anggota bandnya dan mengabadikannya dalam pigura yang ia gantung di dinding hatinya, dekat dengan jantung.

Memiliki _Bangtan_ seperti ia memiliki banyak permen berwarna-warni dengan rasa legit, beberapa mungkin asam hingga pahit. Tetapi ia suka. Karena inilah _Bangtan_ , sekumpulan orang yang menerima Jimin apa adanya dan tidak peduli pada komentar orang-orang di luar sana. Inilah _Bangtan_ yang ada di sisinya dari gerahnya _practice_ _room_ redup berubah menjadi sejuk dari dengung pendingin ruangan di _practice room_ yang lebih terang. Inilah _Bangtan_ yang tidur bersamanya dari tidur di satu ruangan untuk tujuh orang dengan ranjang susun yang sudah keras kasurnya berubah menjadi ranjang empuk dan nyaman di apartemen yang kelewat mewah.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ayo makan yang banyak. Jangan pikirkan diet." Yoongi berujar ringan dengan sebelah tangan menyodorkan Jimin daging panggang.

Di depan sana bisa Jimin lihat, Jungkook membawa panci besar dengan kepulan tipis.

"Ulang tahun tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada sup rumput laut bukan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum gigi kelincinya.

Satu demi satu mulai menyendokkan makanan ke piring Jimin yang kini terlihat berantakan karena banyak makanan dijadikan satu di sana. Jimin tidak protes, rasanya justru ia ingin menangis sekali lagi. Sadar bahwa seluruh sendokkan pertama diberikan untuknya. Mereka memilih makanan yang menurutnya paling baik untuknya.

Maka siapalah Jimin untuk bisa menolak seluruh kebaikan di hari ini? _Persetan dengan diet, ia akan makan semuanya._

Karena tanpa perlu dijelaskan, Jimin tahu mereka semualah yang memasak semua ini. Bukan mustahil mereka memotong setiap bahan dengan doa-doa baik yang ditujukan untuknya, bukan tidak mungkin setiap adukan dari spatula itu mengandung banyak harapan agar ia bisa bahagia. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka semua memasaknya dengan rasa sebal, gemas, khawatir, peduli, sisanya sayang yang kelewat banyak pada Jimin.

Karena Jimin merasakannya sekarang. Hangat itu ada, lalu seperti ada kekuatan baru yang membantunya untuk mengangkat dagu dan menyombong kepada dunia bahwa ia punya banyak orang yang mencintainya.

"Bagaimana perasaan _Hyung_ sekarang?" Jungkook bertanya.

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum lebar hingga Hoseok khawatir senyum itu bisa merobek mulutnya hingga mencapai telinga, "Rasanya seperti aku ingin mencium kalian semua."

Dan ya, memang mereka semua berlarian. Menghindar dari Jimin yang dengan senang hati memberikan pelukan dan ciuman terima kasih main-main di sisi pipi, tidak sampai mengenainya tetapi cukup untuk membuat mereka semua berpura-pura lari dan tidak menginginkan pelukan dan ciuman itu.

Bukankah tidak semua hal harus diterima dengan tangan terbuka? Terkadang pura-pura tidak menginginkannya menyenangkan juga, terutama setelah melihat Jimin tertawa lebar setelah berhasil menangkap mereka semua dalam pelukan.

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

Jimin tersenyum. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan. Banyak hal terjadi hari ini. Banyak ucapan selamat dan cinta yang Jimin terima. Tentu saja Jimin tidak menolaknya. Semuanya terasa benar. Merasa dicintai saat hari ulang tahunmu memang benar.

Mungkin beberapa hari yang lalu, bulan atau tahun yang lalu, Jimin pernah berpikir bahwa ia kurang dan tidak cukup. Nyatanya sekarang Jimin sudah sedikit berubah, ia pikir cukup dengan menikmatinya. Tidak penting bagaimans pandangan orang-orang di luar sana.

Tidak perlu memikirkan ucapan orang-orang yang memang ingin membuatnya hancur.

Kali ini kamar Jimin gelap gulita. Jungkook tidak tidur di kamarnya malam ini dan Hoseok sibuk dengan _Hixtape_ nya. Maka di sinilah Jimin, sendiri dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya dan lampu pohon _maple_ yang berkelip-kelip daunnya bergantian. Berwarna cokelat muda yang lembut dan Jimin sangat suka.

Ia menggantung surat-surat dari anggota di dalam botol-botol kaca kecil yang ia beli di toko barang antik. Tergulung rapi sebelum digantungkan di beberapa dahan.

Semua itu sebagai pengingat jika suatu saat rasa tidak menyenangkan itu kembali mengusik mimpinya dan mencoba menghancurkan senyumnya. Mereka ada di sana, tergantung apik dan setiap saat bisa dilihatnya. Mereka di sana seolah berkata bahwa Jimin sudah lebih dari cukup.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, mengetuk salah satu botol kaca bening yang di dalamnya tergulung surat dengan kertas berwarna merah terang. Jari-jarinya terus mengetuk hingga botol itu berayun pelan, seirama dengan ketukan telunjuknya.

Senyumnya masih rekah ketika ia berbisik lirih, "Tuhan, kumohon tetap bahagiakan kami semua."

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

"Tiga belas Oktober dua ribu tujuh belas, Jimin's _log_ dimulai."

Jimin menarik napas panjang, "Hai apa kabar semuanya? Hari ini aku ulang tahun. Aku mendapat surat dari seluruh anggota. Rasanya sangat mengharukan membaca semua surat-surat itu. Apa kalian ingin tahu seperti apa isinya?"

Jimin tertawa kecil hingga matanya menyipit, sebelah tangannya refleks menyentuh dagu. Sebelum akhirnya ia menunjuk lampu pohon _maple_ di sisi ranjangnya dengan telunjuknya yang kecil.

"Aku ingin memamerkannya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur menggantungkannya dan aku sedikit malas membongkarnya satu persatu."

Jimin tertawa, tentu saja ia hanya bercanda.

"Dan banyak ucapan dari _ARMY_ juga hadiah yang dikirimkan untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu," Jimin menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "tapi lebih dari itu, aku lebih mengharapkan doa-doa baik dan dukungan dari _ARMY_ di manapun kalian berada, untukku dan _Bangtan_."

Jimin membuat banyak gerakan hati dengan tangannya. Di akhiri dengan tawa malu dan ia melempar tubuhnya ke belakang hingga terlihat seperti ia nyaris terlempar dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Maaf karena telah membuat kalian semua khawatir selama beberapa waktu ini, tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja karena ada cinta dari kalian semua." Jimin mengucapkannya sembari tersenyum. Waktu nyaris tengah malam tetapi ia tidak peduli mengoceh sendirian di kamarnya sembari sesekali tertawa.

"Aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik, aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi tanpa membuat kalian semua sedih dan khawatir. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih telah mendukungku dan _Bangtan_ selama ini." Ucapan Jimin mengalir begitu saja. Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena haru yang membuncah.

" _ARMY_ di seluruh dunia harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai kalian semua," Jimin menarik napas panjang sebelum ia berteriak, _"ARMY, I LOVE YOUUU_."

Dan ia tertawa sendiri setelahnya. Sadar bahwa tindakannya terlihat bodoh dan menggelikan.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi dan sepertinya ini sudah terlalu malam," Jimin mengetuk layar ponselnya untuk mengecek waktu, "aku harus tidur dan selamat tidur untuk _ARMY_. Kalian harus menjaga pola tidur agar selalu sehat. Tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah, ya. Jimin's log, tiga belas Oktober dua ribu tujuh belas ... berakhir."

Jimin mematikan kameranya dengan senyuman. Hm, sepertinya ia sangat tidak sabar untuk meng _upload_ nya.

 **x**

 **x**

 **end**

 **x**

 **x**

Ini asli kebanyakan ngayalnya dan endingnya superb absurd. Murni fiksi ya, tolong jangan dikait-kaitkan dengan perayaan ultah Jimin yang sesungguhnya :')

Sebagai fans modal kuota, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Hanya ini yang bisa menjadi sekedar pembuktian bahwa Jimin penting di hidupku. Happy birthday Jiminnie, my lovely cutiepie. I love you so much. Andai Jimin tau sebesar apa keinginanku melihat dia selalu bahagia, hiks :') (jangan diflame karena kefangirlinganku yang tidak bisa dikondisikan)

 _With love,_

 _December D._

 ** _ps._** Aku belum bisa update ceritaku yang lain, terutama yang rajin nanya INH, tolong dimaafkan keterlambatanku. Karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk merintis karir (fyi, aku sudah bekerja dan masih karyawan kontrak. Ini sangat menyiksa saat minggu-minggu terakhir habis kontrak dan belum dapat pekerjaan lain) dan kebetulan komputer yang biasa kupakai ngetik rusak parah sejak dua minggu yang lalu, musti ganti monitor segala jadi ya kujual aja. Ch ini aja kuketik di hp dan selesai nyaris jam 12, aku baca ulang dan baru bisa update nyaris lewat tanggal 13. Maafkan aku :')

Doakan agar aku cepat dapat pekerjaan tetap dan bisa beli laptop/komputer baru ya, Teman-teman. Terima kasih.


End file.
